Washu's heart
by Tenshi de Shino
Summary: This is a story examining whatever happened Washu's first child? This fanfic explores the idea of what happened to the child later on in its life, something which affect's Washu's life as well as the lives of the Masaki household. (note: This is an alte
1. Reunion

Author's notes: Yes this my seem a bit crappy, but hey, give me a break, this is my first attempt at a fanfic in years. Well, this is the first part of a series, so I hope you enjoy. If this seems cheesy, I apologize, I'm new at this. But hey if anyone would like to give me some help, it would truly be appreciated. This story examines the thought of whatever happened to Washu's first child. Did the child grow up and set out to find Washu or what? Well, I thought it would make an interesting series. Enjoy ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a 'normal' say like any other at the Masaki household. As usual, Ayeka and Ryoko bickered with one another, Washu was busy working in her lab on some new invention, Mihoshi was fast asleep on the couch while her partner was away on some intergalactic police conference. Sasami was in the kitchen preparing dinner while Tenchi was in the field, cultivating the land as always with Ryo-Ohki by his side. "Ah peace and quiet" he sighed, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow. This was his only solitude from the busy activities taking place in the house. Between being studied, being pulled apart, not to mention having his privacy invaded, working the field was the ideal solitude from it all. As he stool looking about the field, a falling object caught his attention. "Hmm, what's that?" he though as he shielded his eyes from the blinding light of the impact. The shockwave shook the surrounding area, catching the attention of those present in the mile radius.  
  
"Oh no" Tenchi said, dropping his plowing tool and running towards the crash site. Ryo-Ohki followed behind as fast as her legs could take her. The others in the house too ran towards the source of the shockwave fearing the worse. Only Washu remained in the house, since her lab technically didn't feel the initial shockwave. Tenchi made his way to the crash site, looking though all the rubble. Soon he heard the cries of Ryo-Ohki as she sat next to a small figure. "Hey, hey, are you okay?" he said shaking the figure slightly. From what he could tell, the figure was female and still living, but not conscious. She seemed to move only slightly and moan before going completely limp in his arms. The crash seemed terrible but not too much damage was done to her miraculously. She was wearing a pilot's suit with a helmet of some sort, which covered her entire head. The pilot's suit was black with red and gold designs. Tenchi paid little attention to the design as he tried to free the girl from the rubble which held her captive in the burning matter. The others soon arrived, watching Tenchi struggle to help the girl out. "Lord Tenchi what's happened?" Ayeka said running towards him. She was soon stopped by Ryoko who smirked arrogantly at her.   
  
"Where ya going princess?" she said.  
"Lord Tenchi Needs my help. Out of my way you...you.. OAF!"  
"Grr, an oaf am I? Well I'll just have to see abo-"  
"Stop it you two and help me out here" Tenchi said with an urgent look upon his face, "She may be in need of help, so can you help me get her to the house?" The two nodded and began helping Tenchi as much as possible. Mihoshi stood at the edge of the crater left by the impact. "Oh dear, I hope she's okay" she said, biting on her nails. They managed to get the crash victim free. "Now help me get her to the house" he said, carrying her on his back. "Great another house guest" Ryoko mumbled to herself, disappearing and reappearing along the trail. Ayeka and Mihoshi followed close behind, not wanting to be burned by the raging fire.  
  
(At the house)  
  
"What's all the noise about?" Washu said finally emerging from her lab. Her pinkish red hair trailed her as she was dressed in a white lab coat. "How's the Number one scientific Genius in the Universe supposed to think with all this noise?" The household seemed to pay little attention to her as they gathered around a new figure whom seemed to be unconscious on the couch. "Hey I think she's coming around" Sasami said holding Ryo-Ohki in her arms. This seemed to catch Washu's curiosity as she joined the group. Who was she? Is she injured? Where did she come from? These questions ran through her mind as the girl moved her head slightly then jumped up. From her hand the girl produced an energy sword much like Ryoko's. She alternated the swords end from person to person as each one jumped back. Ryoko, too, produced a sword while Ayeka called upon her guards to shield her from the new stranger.   
  
"Now now, don't worry, we're not going to harm you. I am little Washu." Washu said, stepping forward towards the girl. She held her sword to Washu then held it down somewhat, still keeping a 'look' on Washu. "Now then, just put the sword away, we don't want to harm you. We just want to know who you are and if you're okay, that's all." The girl held her sword still clinched in her hand then finally called it back to her. She took another look around at all the faces, some of which seemed a bit uninviting at first.... and second...glance. Placing her hand upon two specific point on her helmet, pressure could be seen escaping it's holdings while the girl began to take the helmet. Freeing herself from its confining holdings, she swung her blonde and red hair and placed the helmet upon the table directly in front of her. She looked to be a bit younger than Ryoko in appearance, but one could never tell. Her emerald green eyes scanned those present once again, making notes as to the possible threat of the one holding the energy sword and the one with the purple hair. The blonde didn't seem to be much of a threat as she was dense, while the little girl was too cute to do anything to anyone. The young man, however, seemed to catch her eye as she noted his handsome face and seemed to hold a kind of innocence about him. She proceeded to answer Washu's query after examining all in the room. "My name...is Wa-Oka..."  
"Good, good, you know your name...now if you please step this way, I'll examine you to see if you have any serious injuries." Washu turned to her lab door, with one hand behind her back. "Oh, Ryoko, Ayeka, would you please not scare her, she is a guest...for the moment...hehe" Ryoko growled at Washu who smirked back at her. She powered down her sword and Ayeka called off her guards. "Now" Washu conitued, "If you would Miss Wa-Oka, walk this way, I can get the examination under way."  
  
Wa-Oka slowly followed Washu, careful not to keep her back turned to the crowd. The say she figured, Washu wasn't that much of a threat as the rest could be. After all, she was only about 13 in appearance. "Don't worry" Washu reassured, "they won't bite...for the most part." After few prolonged minutes of hesitation, Washu extended her hand and dragged Wa-Oka into her laboratory. The other's watched as the door disappeared.  
  
"I hope Little Washu doesn't make her another guinea pig of hers" Tenchi said scratching his head. Ayeka and Ryoko looked at one another then to the lab. "She's beautiful..." Ayeka said.  
"Yeah...looks a bit like Washu"  
"Do you suppose she's related?"  
".....Nah...but I hope she doesn't go after MY Tenchi"  
"YOUR Tenchi?!? Who said anything about him being YOUR Tenchi?!!?!"   
"Oh no" Tenchi said, holding his head in his hand, "just when things were starting to get quiet."  
  
(In the Lab)  
  
The inside of the lab reminded Wa-Oka of something from a sci-fi film. There were many vast tanks containing creatures from other worlds long thought to be extinct forever, and other that were so bizarre that even she didn't know what to classify them as. "Interesting" Wa-Oka noted, observing every turn and landing she made as Washu led her deeper into the facilities, "You have a complete biometrics lab in such a small space? How did you manage this? Did you use a type of dimensional warper which changed the physical perspective of reality in a small space?"  
  
"Hmm, interesting theory, but it's not necessarily true. You seemed to posses a lot of knowledge about transdimensional Physics. Now sit here while I examine you."  
  
Wa-Oka sat upon a cold metal table. Washu disappeared for a few moments, only to re-emerge in a nurse's attire. "So, while I examine you, why not tell me a bit about yourself," She said, pressing a button which strapped Wa-Oka to the table, "you seem to posse knowledge about a dimensional thresholds, mind telling me where you studies?"  
  
"Well, I did attend the Royal Science Academy of Jurai where I graduated with 3 degrees...one in Physics, another in Engineering and the last in Biology with a minor in music. I graduated in less than 2 years and became a head professor there....uhm...what's that for?"  
  
Washu held some type of syringe in her hand, which appeared crude and unusually medieval. "Don't worry, this wont hurt....much...hehehe" Sweat began to form at Wa-Oka's brow as Washu came closer to her. "After all I need a sample to better analyze your current situation." Taking the syringe and withdrawing 3 units of blood from Wa-Oka, she inputted the units into another computer. The system started it's analysis of the sample as Washu encouraged Wa-Oka to finish her story. "Ouch...that hurt a bit...uhm, I was a professor at the Academy for sometime, finishing some work left behind a previous professor who left the academy some time ago...then they dubbed me as the greatest mind to ever walk through the hall of the academy, only rivaled by the previous professor whom I chose to complete the worked of and making quite a number of other innovations myself. You could say that I AM the number one genius in the Universe."  
  
Washy cocked a pinkish brow at her as she said her latter statement. "Ahem...you do sound like quite the scientific mind, but I must tell you that you are NOT the number one genius in the Universe. Maybe in a galaxy, but most certainly not in the Universe. That department would be mine, though I think that the number 2 genius in the universe title is not taken." Turning back to the computer, she analyzed the information that the computer had so far. "I am Washu and the work that you completed at the Academy was left behind by myself. I didn't think half of the professors there could figure out my theories and equations, but it seems that I was mistaken." Tapping on a button, the restraints were released and Wa-Oka sat up, looking to Washu with perplexed look. "It seems like you're fine, just a few minor cuts and bruises, nothing too serious. You're lucky, though, that you were not severely injured. You should be-  
  
"You're Washu? THE Washu who left the academy over 20,000 years ago??"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes that would be me, isn't it-"  
  
"I've Finally found you!" Wa-Oka said, walking closer to Washu.  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"All my life I've searched for you...for answers to my life. *sigh* Even while living in my father's house, I've always felt different. When father finally let me attend the academy, it was there that I learned so much about you...you don't realize how much of an impact on my life you have do you?"  
  
"I can only imagine."  
  
"No...it's more than just work that I found there...it was more than science, it was more than a reputation...it was something much more than that. It's more than just a simple title...it's more than just a silly degree...no it's more than my life could ever...EVER give me." From her neck she removed a necklace with a crystal charm on it. Washu examined it closely to find that it contained a picture of a baby with blonde hair, a man with blonde hair...and herself. Washu's eyes widened as she looked up to Wa-Oka and then back to the charm. "That...charm...." Washu said, looking back 20,000 years ago, to a time where love blossomed brightly like cherry trees and happiness was all that mattered.   
  
Washu remembered her only child that she bared herself for nine months. The baby's smile and coos of joy were all that were needed to bring up the spirits of her world. She was happy and nothing in the world make her think differently...until that day. Washu was coming back from a science theology when servants at the house sat patiently outside. "Sorry you can't go in." One of them stated. With all her being she fought to get inside the house, looking for her child and loving husband. Finally she spotted them in the backyard, servants talking to her husband. He turned and smiled at her, holding the child in his arms. She tried to reach out to them, but something held her back. All she could do was call out to them and plead for him to not leave. Her pleads here in vain as he simply gave her a smile of love once again and turned his back on her. Her last sight of her only child and her husband was the baby smiling back at her, holding its hand out for Washu to grasp.   
  
That memory burned deep in Washu's heart as the pain began to resurface once again. Could this really be...her? Turning back to her computer, she checked the DNA analysis and compared it to her own. She just had to make sure she wasn't imagining things again. As she computer spit back the information sought by her, she turned back to Wa-Oka, trying to hold back her tears. The DNA analysis matched down to the percentage of half of her own genes. "Wa...Wa-Oka....it's really you....IT"s YOU!" Washu embraced Wa-Oka in her arms, no longer able to hold back the tears. She held her tightly in her arms, no wanting to let her go ever again. "Wa-Oka...Oh my sweet darling Wa-Oka...I thought I would never...never see you again..."   
  
"Mother...." Wa-Oka said, crying as well.   
  
That day, the lab remained locked tight til the morning. No one even dared to bother Washu figuring that the girl was injured and needed medical attention, something they could provide. And given Washu's facilities, it seemed that she would be recovering soon or become another guinea pig for study. Either way, no one dared to enter, just pass and wonder what Washu could have done to their new...guest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well hope you enjoyed this first part of the series. Again I apologize if this seems very cheesy.  
  
  



	2. Ryoko's Reaction

Author's note: This is the continuation of Washu's heart dealing more in depth with Ryoko's reaction and some nebulous foreshadowing for the future stories in this series. Hope you enjoy and all criticism is welcomed. Thanks again.  
  
  
  
"SHE'S YOUR WHAT!?!?!" everyone yelled in unison. Washu simply smiled at them as Wa-Oka looked around at them oddly. "Yes, she's my daughter. Remember that story that I told you about my husband 20,000 years ago...well this is her. Her name is Wa-Oka, and she's just as much of a genius as her mother, hehe" Washu's ego could be felt throughout the house as she smiled happily to the others. One Washu was trouble enough, but two? Was the World ready for two Washu's? "Uhm...Hajimemashite" Wa-Oka said, bowing to the household. Her blonde and red hair spiked a bit, but not as much as Washu's or Ryoko's. The color of her eyes were emerald with small golden speck in them. It was not hard to tell that Washu was her mom, but somethings about her seemed to hint at her father. "Now Wa-Oka" Washu said with one hand behind her back and the other held out to emphasize her points, "let me introduce you to the others. "The young man over there is Tenchi...he's my little guinea pig, hehe"  
(Tenchi) "Uhehehe, hi.."  
"The girl standing behind him slightly is princess Ayeka of Jurai."  
(Ayeka) "Oh, how to you do?"  
"Next to her is her young sister, Sasami...and in Sasami's arms is the cabbit, Ryo-Ohki."  
(Sasami) "Hehe, hello"  
(Ryo-Ohki) "Meow Meow"  
"The blonde is Mihoshi...beware, she may seen dense, but she's very destructive."  
(Mihoshi) "hehe, Hiya"  
"Hmmm...it seems like I've omitted someone. Oh, oh yeah. Almost forgot. The girl who's trying to hand on to Tenchi is your..uhm..sister...Ryoko."  
(Ryoko) "Grrr...why I outta...hey...did you just say my sister??"  
  
Wa-Oka looked at Ryoko and likewise. They examined each other closely, not certain of each other. The silence in the household was deafening and unbroken since that moment when Ryoko realized what Washu said. Finally Wa-Oka broke the silence. "She's my sister...??? She doesn't even resemble me! Just look at her hair, its all Cyan and Spikey!"  
"Hey you're hair's not exactly perfect either!" Ryoko snapped back. Ayeka seemed to enjoy this moment, seeing that Ryoko had someone else to keep her in her place. Wa-Oka brushed a few strands of hair from her brow. "Hmph, well this is interesting. You seem to snap back too. You actually have a spine. Still it's hard to believe that YOU'RE my sister."  
  
"Well, you're no field day either. Just look at you...you're..you're"  
  
"She's your sister now accept it" Washu interrupted. "So if you two are finished, I need to get back to my work. Now Ryoko, would you mind showing you sister around while I finish up some tests." Washu turned to the lab door. Ryoko growled at her. "She's not my sister!" Washu smirked and turned to her again. "Now now, she's very much your sister, just as you're my daughter, technically speaking. So, be a GOOD sister and who your new widdle sister around"   
  
"Why should I have to show her? She's YOUR daughter..."  
  
"And you're my daughter as well. Now, show her around, Ryoko...Or else"   
  
The latter part of Washu's statement 'or else' struck at Ryoko like an icicle. Even though she was Washu's daughter, that fact sometimes didn't stop Washu from conducting experiments on her. Who knew what the mad scientist had in mind if she was in a REAL bad mood. Hanging her head in defeat, she turned to the door. "C'mon, Wa-ohki, Wa-Oka, whatever your name is...*sigh*...let me show you around." Washu turned back to the lab door, still smiling. "Good. Now I trust that you two will behave...I'll be watching you, hehe." She disappeared into her lab and likewise, Ryoko and Wa-Oka disappeared as well. Ayeka stood next to Tenchi who was still perplexed as to what to make of Wa-Oka. "Well, " he said, "looks like we have another house guest after all. *sighs* Now where are we going to fit her?" Ayeka looked towards the door. "I hope miss Wa-Oka isn't anything like Ryoko though. Two Washu's are scarey enough, but if she's like Ryoko as well we have a lot to worry about."  
  
(Outside)  
"And over there is the Masaki shrine where I was imprisoned for 700 years, Yadda yadda yadda." Ryoko said. Even though she took a nonchalant attitude towards this whole idea. Something inside Ryoko thought otherwise. For the last 2,000 years she was all alone, then Tenchi came into the picture. No matter how much she tried to hide it, her love for Tenchi filled an empty void in her heart...a void long felt by the solitude and angers of the universe. Then Washu came into the picture. Ryoko felt little feelings towards the scientist, but something deep inside her wanted to cry out to Washu, hold her and cry in her arms. Still the stubbornness held deep inside her refused to let even a shed of hurt or heart warming emotion surface. She didn't like emotions too much, it usually made her feel vulnerable, still somewhere deep down inside she did love Washu...but she couldn't let her know that ever. Now she had a sister, not just any sister, but an older one, which meant more competition for Tenchi. In a way, she didn't want her as a sister, but yet she felt that somehow they were connected in spirit when it came to emotions. As she continued the tour, she noticed that Wa-Oka had made her way away from the tour.   
  
"Hey!" Ryoko yelled, looking around for Wa-Oka, "where'd ya go? Wa-Oka!! Wa-Okaaaa!" She floated through the forest and through the shrine. Still there was no sign of her, just emptiness and solitude.   
  
Oh man Washu is gonna have a fit she thought.  
  
She even floated through the field, which was not being tended to for the moment. Tenchi had finished cultivating the land a bit early today. Finally, after searching long and hard, she saw Wa-Oka looking about the lake. Her shine gave off a silverfish aura as she looked about the lake's water. The blonde streaks of her hair shined golden with the setting sun. Even though Ryoko couldn't see her eyes, she could only imagine the aura that her emerald eyes gave off when they looked upon the gold waters of the lake. Wa-Oka seemed to look almost angelic...as if she were a fallen angel. Through the tenderness of her mood, she still seemed troubled as if a heavy burden laid upon her heart. Ryoko couldn't help but notice this, no matter how much she was trying to hide it.  
  
"Hey why did you run off?" she asked, "Don't you know I'm supposed to be showing you around?!?" Wa-Oka remained silent as she continued to look about the lake. "Hey did you hear me? Are you deaf or something? Why did you walk off?" Still Wa-Oka remained. For a few moments she just looked upon the lake and sighed heavily. Finally she turned to Ryoko. "Sorry, it's just that...the lake is so beautiful and everything is at peace...I'm wondering how long this will last."  
  
"Wha?" Ryoko questioned giving her a strange look, "what do you mean?" A small smile seemed to come over her face only for a few fleeting seconds, then vanished. "It's nothing Ryoko really...just a passing thought."  
  
"Oh really? So tell me why would someone like you come to a primitive pile of dirt such as this?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's not everyday that someone 'accidentally' crash land on a place like this unless there escaping the law...or someone."  
  
Wa-Oka looked to Ryoko and smiled slightly. She didn't realize how close to the truth she really was, but Wa-Oka couldn't let her know that. "So why does it concern you anyways? You may be my...'sister'...but that's only a title, it doesn't earn you trust automatically. Maybe in time I will tell you, but not now. Not here..."  
  
"Grrr, Look you, you just keep away from my Tenchi or I'll...!!!" She stopped in her statement a moment then realized something, "Oh, I get it, you're escaping something is that it? From what I can tell from you're from the Kingdom of Masame."  
  
Wa-Oka's eyes widened. "How did you...? How did you know that?"  
  
"Easy, your pilot's outfit had a emblem upon it which signifies that you're from the kingdom of Masame Arctic. Mainly from Masame Prime. You must be a big fish to want to escape. What did you do? Did you steal something or did you fall in love with a Jurain?"  
  
Wa-Oka turned back to the lake and watched the sun turn a red hue. "It's more than just running from someone or something, it's more than all my inventions, my innovations...it's more than that. It's something deeper than what anyone could hope to share...and I will not share, so don't ask."   
  
Turing towards the house, she began to walk passed Ryoko. "So is this tour to a conclusion or is there more to see?" Ryoko growled lowly at Wa-Oka then walked next to her. "What's with you?" she said, "I try to make a casual conversation and you just give me the cold shoulder!"  
  
"Hmph, funny it must be a family trait. You gave me that same impression when I first met you as well. Must be a family trait." Ryoko growled at her once again. It was bad enough that Washu held the whole 'mom' thing over her head, now she had to deal with a 'sister' title being held over her as well. Wa-Oka stopped in her tracks for only an instant. "Maybe in time you will know why...but now, I can't tell you...so please don't haggle the issue from me."  
  
"Whatever, just don't mess with MY Tenchi"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't come between you and your little boyfriend...must be nice to have someone to come home to and hold...and fight over from what I've heard."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Wa-Oka turned to Ryoko and smiled at her in a manner that reminded her of Washu. In a blink, she was gone. "C'mon slowpoke, race you to the house!"  
  
"Why I outta...!!!!" she yelled, disappearing and reappearing along the path to the house.  



	3. Another Fuzzy Wuzzy Cabbit

Disclaimer: All character, except Wa-Oka, are property of the makers of Tenchi Muyo (the greatest anime series that I've seen thus far that has been dubbed to excellent degree.) I make no money from these stories and only do this for the fun of writing and the love of Anime. Thank you and Enjoy  
  
Author's note: This part of the series may seem boring, but hey, it has a point later on in the series.  
  
A Week had passed since Wa-Oka crashed landed on earth and already she was making herself at home. Tenchi managed to clean out another storage space which Washu used to convert it into a door to a pseudo space lab. She only gave Wa-Oka the basics of a beginning lab so it was up to her to build upon the lab accordingly. That proved to be an easy task for her since she already she had labs built on various planets. Washu held her head up proud and didn't even bother questioning too much into Wa-Oka's affairs for the time being. She was patient, and patience would prove to be a virtue if she wanted to get to know and understand her long lost daughter. Still it would be a task, but nothing was too hard for the number one genius in the universe.  
  
The day was near its conclusion when Wa-Oka was still in the hangar facility of her lab. She had been working to salvage parts of her broken ship. Most of the ship was disintegrated, but at least the reactor and piloting system were still intact. Everything else was just mere wiring and hull repair, nothing too hard for an engineer. Looking at her diagnostic chart, she began to look at the amount of progress that was made in the past few weeks. "Good" she said looking at the readout, "80% of ship completed along with the reactor room. All that's left is making minor adjustments and recalibrating the piloting system...*sigh* that part is going to take a while." Going back to her laptop, she proceeded to start recalibrating the crystalline interface slides for each part of the system. Each slides had to be specifically calibrated to meet her piloting expectations, which was a large task considering that the system used at least 50,000 slides to execute certain piloting movements. Still she had to work on, hoping to get the system just right, if not improved upon the alpha version.  
  
Soon a small knock was heard at the door. Her laptop emitted a small beep to alert her. "Yes what is it?" she said, tapping upon the intercom button. "Miss Wa-Oka" a gentle voice answered back, "Dinner is ready."  
  
"Okay Sasami I'll be there soon as possible." She dropped everything that had occupied her time and immediately went to the washroom. She couldn't go to dinner looking a mess. She took a quick shower and emerged from her lab. Rushing to the dinner table she was met with the usual comments. "Well, Wa-Oka late again." Ryoko chimed, "well, if it's any consolation, you actually beat Washu to the table."  
"Ryoko can you please be polite. Your sister has been working hard to get her ship back operational" Ayeka responded back.  
"Who asked you anyways, princess...as far as I'm concerned, this conversation never involved nor invited you in it, hehe"  
"Why You...Such Arrogance will not be tolerated!"  
"What are you going to do? Punish me?"  
"WHY YOU...!  
"Okay okay" Wa-Oka interrupted, "Try to be civil at least while we eat. Geez, If I didn't know better, I'd say your sister is more mature than you are, Ayeka"  
"What? How dare you?" Ayeka said in shock. Wa-Oka smirked at her then turned her attention to Ryoko who was on the brink of bursting with laughter. "Oh, I haven't forgot about you, Ryoko" Wa-Oka said, "You of all people should know that...hehe" Ryoko looked to Wa-Oka wondering what she was thinking. She looked down in front of her and found that her meal, which wasn't even touched yet, was missing. "HEY!" She yelled looking back to Wa-Oka, "that's my meal, gi-"  
"WAS your meal...it's mine now." Ryoko soon found that instead of being at the dinner table, she was on the rafters. "HEY! WHY I OUTTA!!" she said, teleporting to where her sister now sat, which used to be her seat, and eating what used to be her food. She powered up her energy sword, getting ready to deal a blow to Wa-Oka when Washu suddenly appeared at the meal table.   
  
"RYOKO!" Washu chastised.   
"But...but..."  
"No buts. Stop harassing your sister."  
Ryoko sat at one of the vacant seats across from Wa-Oka. She snarled at her cause now she had to sit next to Washu and Wa-Oka would be closest to Tenchi. Ayeka giggled and eyed Ryoko. Now there was someone other than herself to give Ryoko a hard time...and to think that Wa-Oka was just as arrogant as Ryoko made the whole situation worthwhile. There were those occasions, however, when Wa-Oka and Ryoko would tag team in harassing Ayeka, but this time, it was Ryoko who was being harassed. As the dinner proceeded, the room was filled with laughter, arguments and conversations. At least the arguments were kept to a minimum with Washu around to help keep the order.  
  
"So, Miss Wa-Oka" Tenchi said, "How are repairs going with your ship?"  
"Well, so far, I have about 80% of the ship finished, but the hard part is the piloting system which uses crystalline slide to aid the pilot whenever they use certain influx drivers to get better propulsion from certain astronomical anomalies and to better maneuver in a zero gravity environment. I have at least 50,000 slides to recalibrate to its original parameters then 'tweak' the system for better modifications."  
  
"Uh, hehe, okay" Tenchi said, still wondering what she said. Sasami tugged on him and whispered something in his ear. "Oh, okay I get it now." He said, finally realizing what she said. "Well" Washu spoke up, "that's not too hard to do. It's nothing the number one scientific genius couldn't help with.. I'm sure I could get the system back up and running, hehe"   
  
Wa-Oka gave Washu an odd look of protest. "Washu...uhm...chan...no please don't, I can't afford for error."  
  
"Call me MOM...AND ARE YOU UNDERMINING THE NUMBER ONE SCIENTIFIC GENIUS IN THE UNIVERSE, YOUNG LADY!?!?!?"  
  
Wa-Oka swallowed hard. "Uhm...hehe *anime sweat* no I'm not...it's just that-"  
"Well then it's settled. I'm going to help you with your ship...Is that understood?"  
"Yes...Washu-chan"  
"Call me mom."  
"yes....mom..."  
Ryoko could barely keep herself from bursting with laughter. She snickered as she observed the whole situation unfold before her. Washu cut her eyes at Ryoko, which soon shut her snickers up. Wa-Oka looked to Ryoko and Ryoko to Wa-Oka  
Is she usually like this? Wa-Oka asked Ryoko telepathically  
You should see her when she gets full blown inspiration Ryoko responded back  
Man, that's scarey she said. The two snickered again.   
"I heard that you two" Washu said calmly, sipping on some hot tea. The two hung their heads and sighed, knowing that it would catch up to them later. As the meal soon began to disappear, Wa-Oka noticed the last piece of sushi on Ryoko's plate. She debated for a few minutes on whether to take it or let her consume it. Already Ryoko had eaten her weigh in full and Wa-Oka was still a bit famished. With a swift movement, she took the piece of sushi and smirked.   
"Hey, that's mine!" Ryoko said, taking her chopsticks to retrieve her morsel.   
"It was yours. Keyword: was" Wa-Oka said, eating it as well. "That's it, no one eats my sushi and gets away with it!" Ryoko teleported behind where Wa-Oka used to sit. Wa-Oka, however, stood at the door of the Masaki house . "Heh, if you wanna get me, just try and catch me." She said, changing into a 13 year old and running out the door.  
  
"GRRR, I'M GONNA GIVE YOU A BEATING YOU'LL NEVER FORGET!!"  
  
The two disappeared through the door, followed by a crash and Ryoko yelling. "*sigh* there they go again....will it ever end?" Tenchi said, shaking his head. "Well, at least they're starting to act more like siblings now...hopefully they'll tired each other out and we won't have to worry about them arguing in the middle of the night."  
  
"Wow" Sasami said, looking at the window for a few moments, "To think that Ryoko has a sister."  
  
"Yeah, I'll say. It's just odd to see Ryoko with a sister." Tenchi said. Ayeka sipped on the hot tea in silence. Tenchi looked to her, concerned about her. "Miss Ayeka, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, Lord Tenchi. It's just that...I don't know. It's something about Wa-Oka that isn't just right."  
  
"Well, Ayeka" Washu said, taking another sip of tea, "it is different when you have someone new enter the household. Remember when Kiyonne first came? It was different and some of us had odd feelings about her, but still we have it give her time to open up to us."  
  
"Yes, Miss Ayeka. And besides, she's not such a bad person."  
  
"I guess, Lord Tenchi. I guess" she said. Still there was something about Wa-Oka that troubled her, but she couldn't concentrate on that now, it was time to clean up the dinner table. After a few hours of running and yelling, Ryoko and Wa-Oka finally exhausted each other. Ryoko was barely able to able to float up to the rafters and sleep. Wa-Oka, barely got to her lab, where she soon crashed in her room, located in one of the pseudo spaceports. She didn't even give a notice to her space ship, which somehow grew red hair. Ryoko and Wa-Oka slept into the middle of the next day. Ryoko, as usual, floated down from the rafters upon hearing Tenchi come in for lunch. "Hi Tenchi" she said, hanging onto him, "are you a bit famished?"   
  
"Uh err ah, h-h-hi Ryoko. Can you let me g-g-go" He said, hoping that a certain purple haired princess wouldn't come down and starts arguing. His hopes soon faded as he heard a "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY LORD TENCHI!"  
  
"Oh great, here we go again" he said hanging his head, letting the argument run it's course. Before the two could even start, a blood-curdling scream emitted from Wa-Oka's lab. A few second there after, the lab door slammed open. Wa-Oka looked distressed as she jumped down the starts and began pounding on Washu's door. "Washu!!!" she screamed, "WHERE'S MY SHIP!?!?!"   
  
Ayeka, Ryoko and Tenchi eyed Wa-Oka strangely as she kept pounding on the door. Finally she stopped, sensing that the pounding was senseless and went over to the couch. Since Mihoshi and Kiyonne were at their apartment, it usually remained vacant. Finally the door sprung open and Washu emerged from the lab with something in her hand. "Washu What Happened to my SHIP!?!?" Wa-Oka said, springing from the couch. She merely chuckled at the look upon Wa-Oka's face as she raved on about her ship. Holding one finger, Washu managed to silence Wa-Oka.   
  
"Dear, daughter, so foolish of you to rave on in such a manner. You'll cut off a thousand years of you life with all that stress. Now, your ship is fine. I just merely completed what which you started. I must admit, the piloting system was sophisticated, even for our time. But, never the less, I did complete the repairs, so now you won't have to spend hours on in tying to repair you ship."  
  
Wa-Oka looked to her in disbelief. She repaired the ship without her permission and she didn't even know the reason as to why she wanted to calibrate the slides by hand. Washu continued with her analysis. "And I also added a few minor changes to the system, so it's working even more efficient than if you had recalibrated everything by hand. Don't worry, your ship is in perfect condition. Aren't I the greatest scientist in the universe?" Wa-Oka closed her eyes to let all the news absorb in. Her fists shook with anger as Washu continued to explain the modifications.   
  
"Oh and here" Washu said, getting Wa-Oka's attention, "here's your ship." From her arms, she handed Wa-Oka a small black cabbit with a green gem upon it's forehead and white paws. "What? What's this? I don't want Ryo-Ohki! I WANT my SHIP!"  
  
"Silly girl, this IS your ship. I simply made the ship into a cabbit unit so that you wouldn't have to use that space in the lab for a hangar."  
  
"HOW COULD YOU!?!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, I wanted to work on the repair because the system was designed for my parameters! That's why I wanted to do the repairs myself because the whole ship is designed in such a way that only I, or someone that I feel is capable of handling the piloting system, could fly it!! *sigh* Just forget it, I'm going back to bed." Dropping the cabbit down to the floor, she walked up the stair and went into her lab space. Washu's heart felt shattered at hearing the words. "Sorry, Little Washu that she took it that way." Tenchi said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure you had good intentions."  
  
"Yeah...I know..." she said sadly. Ryoko felt some sympathy toward Washu, but still it was just a feeling. "Well, why not just talk to her. I mean, you usually force me to talk, it isn't fair if she gets off easy and I have to take the heat" Ryoko said. Washu smirked at Ryoko, knowing her intentions, even if everyone one around felt differently. "Ryoko sometimes you can be so insensitive" Ayeka said.   
  
"Yeah, princess...no one was talking to you"  
  
"Why you...!"  
"Yes, it's me, Ryoko. The one destined to marry Tenchi."  
"Who said anything about him being YOUR Tenchi?!"  
  
Washu left the two to have it out over Tenchi's body, if it was alive when those two finished. Walking through the door with the new cabbit in her hands, she spotted Wa-Oka typing furiously away at her holo-computer. "Wa-Oka?" Washu said, walking closer to her, "can we talk?" Wa-Oka continued to type furiously. "I'm rather quite busy, maybe later" she said ever to iridescently. "Look...I'm...s-s...I apologize for completing your ship for you. I can only imagine the work you put into the design." she said, sitting next to Wa-Oka. Taking a peek at Wa-Oka's work. On the screen was the original layout of the ship and a few modifications that Wa-Oka had made in the process of restoring it. "That's an interesting schematics you have. Mind if I look further into the layouts?"  
  
"Why feel free, it hasn't stopped you before."  
  
"I just wanted to help out, that's all"  
  
"Heh, yeah, sure. It's only the greatest invention I've ever created since...since I wanted to get away from your legacy."  
  
"My legacy?"  
  
"Yes, you know, the unfinished equations and such that you left behind at the academy. When I enrolled at the academy, I was thought of as another commoner. But then, when I started to surpass my classmates with little effort, one of the professors wanted to see my true genius, so he let me play around with an equation that they have been working on for the past 20,000 odd years. To their amazement, I figured out the equation within a few days. They gave me more and more of your equations, which I was able to solve, give a few weeks. I was basically in your shadow ALL my days at the academy until I made few inventions of my own which surpassed your theories in the subspace field. Still I was in your shadow with that ideal...then I engineered this ship. It's the only one of it's kind and is just as powerful as a royal Jurain ship. It's unique in it's own design and attributes...and only I know a hint of it's true abilities. Just forget it."  
  
Wa-Oka hovered over to another data console which was running test simulations on the original configurations of the system and the theories surrounding it's design. She was still hurting inside and Washu could feel it. She knew that the ship was a great pride to Wa-Oka like Ryoko was to herself.  
  
"So you were in my shadow all this time and wanted something that you would be known for. Look, Wa-Oka..." Washu said, walking over to Wa-Oka and placing a hand on her shoulder, "I did it because...I did it because I didn't want you to strain yourself any further. *sigh* I saw the look in your eyes when you were working on your ship. I just wanted to help...and I guess my ego kinda got in the way." Washu smiled warmly at Wa-Oka and cupped her chin in her hand. "Look, just give the ship a try and if you don't like what I've help out with, then feel free to do whatever you wish with it." Wa-Oka nodded and looked at the cabbit, which slept in Washu's arms. "So this is my ship?" Wa-Oka asked, petting it on the head, "it is cute, but how can I fly it?" Washu's face gleamed. "First you have to give it a name. Nothing's any good if you don't know what to name it. By the way, it's a female, so you might consider a female name for her."  
  
Wa-Oka though for a moment, then picked up the black and white cabbit from Washu's arms. The cabbit was still slightly groggy from its nap, but it was awake enough to know that its master was holding her. She placed a white paw upon Wa-Oka's nose, which in turn made her laugh. "Hmm, a name for her...I know...I think I'll name her Ki-Ohki...yeah, Ki-Ohki."  
  
"That's a great name for her. Now, if you want to fly her, you have to use certain commands get it to change, though, sometime it may not work."  
  
"That's okay...I think I'll have Ki-Ohki here with me for a while anyways...she's cute and I don't want to put her through the test flight just yet...I still need some time to recuperated. I know enough about you to know that you are capable of repairing the system. And I have to trust you at it anyways...you're my mom."  
  
"Well, thank you , Wa-Oka and take all the time you need."   
  
"I will. Just next time when you do this, make sure you ask me first, or at least tell me." Washu smiled and hugged her. "I will, it's just that...you remind me so much of myself when I was younger...I just want the best for you...it's a mother's instinct. Someday you'll understand, but I will be mindful of your wishes...and space." The two hugged each other as the one sleepy cabbit now ran about, observing the machines around.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ryoko and Ayeka stood at the door, peaking in on what was happening. "DO you think Wa-Oka is still upset?" Ayeka asked. "I doubt it" Ryoko responed, "I mean look at the say they're hugging. I say they've made up okay."  
  
"I don't think spying on them is a good idea," Tenchi said, keeping his distance from the door. "SHHHHHH!" The two said in unison to Tenchi. Just as they were turning back to finish spying on them, the door cracked open a little more, triggering a booby trap which sent Ryoko and Ayeka crashing into the lake.   
  
"I tried to warn you" Tenchi said, shaking his head.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What was that?" Wa-Oka asked, looking at the cracked door.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Washu said, floating towards the teleport mechanism, "Just 2 wet fools who didn't know how to knock"  
  
"Hmm, one of your booby trap devices? You gotta show me how to set those up."  
  
"Come by the lab," Washu said, disarming the device and walking out of the door, "Maybe you'll learn a thing or two, and maybe you'll teach me a think or two as well" Wa-Oka smiled and picked up Ki-Ohki, "Yeah, my research can wait, maybe I can have a little more fun in your lab anyways." The two walked to the storage space under the stairwell.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka soon made their way to the house, drenched and angry. "When I get my hand on that little devil, I'm going to make her PAY!" Ayeka said from her teeth. Ryoko simple smirked and laughed to herself. It seemed that Wa-Oka possessed some of Washu's traits. Touché' sis...Touché' You've harassed the princess and played us at out own game...maybe there's something to you yet... Ryoko though as she went to the washroom to dry herself off. Ayeka looked at Ryoko somewhat astonished that she didn't go on the war path or argue back with her.   



	4. Tears of the Soul

Disclaimer: All character's, except for Wa-Oka, are property of who ever created the Tenchi Muyo series. I, in no way, get any money from these stories nor will I.   
  
Author's note: This stories deals more in depth with the emotions of the characters and has some degree of violence. This gives more insighe on Washu's husband and some of the contraversy surrounding Wa-Oka. Please feel free to criticize and for those who are Nagi fans, I'm sorry.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The battlefield was full of blood, torn and scraped by the gruesome war, which was fought this day. The dust finally disappeared as a long figure stood over another figure whom laid upon the yellow, lifeless soil. They had fought each other to near death, and when it came down to it, there could be only one victor and one cynic, but it all boiled down to one last move to determine this. The watcher held their breath in anticipation of what was to come.   
  
"Go ahead" yelled the figure on the ground, "finish it! Finish me NOW!"  
  
"NO!!" one of the onlookers screamed, "DON'T LISTEN TO HER! If you finish Nagi off then you're doomed to repeat history!"   
  
"Is that so dear Washu? Ryoko? Is that so?"  
  
The figure standing over Nagi looked to her, then to Ryoko...and finally Washu. Her eyes focused upon Washu as she held her sword to Nagi's throat. *What am I to do?* the figure thought as she alternated her stern look between Washu and Nagi.  
  
(Before)  
  
Tenchi was busy making repairs the local roves to make money for the upcoming winter. "Ah what a day" he said, looking at all the work that he had completed so far. He was merely finished for the day and looked forward to reciving his just pay. As he placed the last of the rebuilt tile upon the roof, he looked to the houses ahead of him. "Ah, there's will always be work tomorrow...well, I guess I better tell them that I'm finished." He jumped down from the roof and knocked upon the door.  
  
"Uhm...Mrs. Yamada. I have finished repairing your roof."  
  
Mrs. Yamada slid the door open and smiled at Tenchi. "Thank you, young man." she said with her gentle smile, "As promised, here is the payment for your hard work." She handed him the money and he bowed to her in a respectful manner. Taking up his briefcase, he began to walk in the direction of the Misaki house. "She sure was a sweet lady." He said to himself. He soon stood in the wooded area leading to the house. For a moment he paused to take a look around. A few flurries of snow began to fall, making the winter season. In the clearing he could see the house, looking peaceful and somewhat serene in it's appearance. "I wonder what the girls are up to? I'm surprised Ryoko didn't meet me at the path. Oh well" From behind him, he heard quick-paced footsteps. "Who's there?" he asked, anticipating Ryoko. "Okay Ryoko, you can stop playing games with me."  
  
He received no response as the air around grew stiff and eerie. The quick foot steps were heard again and he readied himself to fight off whatever was following him. The bushed just ahead of him began to rustle frantically. "Wh-wh's there?" From the bushed emerged a blondish cabbit with a yellow gem on it's forehead. "Oh, it's just you, Ken-Ohki....KEN-OHKI?!?!" He jumped back and looked around for Nagi, but it was too late as everything went black.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"RYOKO!!!" Ayeka yelled. She ran into the living room where Ryoko was laying on the couch. "What now, can't you see I'm busy?"   
"Ryoko! What have you done with Lord Tenchi?"  
"What do you mean, I've been here all day?"  
"You've probably kidnapped him or something! He Hasn't returned home!"  
"Kidnap him? How can I do that if I'm here all day? Hmmm, what's the matter, can't handle Tenchi being mine?"  
"WHY you INSOLENT LITTLE-"  
"Boo hoo, 'Tenchi hasn't come home so Ryoko must've kidnapped him'. Don't kid yourself, Ayeka. You're out of your league. Just accept that Tenchi love me and only me."  
"RYOKO! Tenchi doesn't love you, he love me...and Prepare to face my WRATH! Azaka, Kamidake!"  
"Yes Ma'am" they answered in unison. Ryoko powered up anticipating an attack when their quarrel was interrupted by a thud at the door, followed by moaning. The two girls rushed to the door fearing the worse. Their fears were met by Tenchi who seemed ill and unable to keep consciousness. An evil laughter was heard behind him as the two looked at a tall figure shrouded in a black cloak. "NAGI!" Ryoko shouted as she formed an energy sword. Nagi's evil laughter continued as she threw a holo-console at her. "You're 'precious' Tenchi is stricken with a rare virus which can only be cured with this." In her hand she held a small tube with a blue liquid flowing inside it.   
  
"LEAVE TENCHI OUT OF THIS, NAGI. IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT THEN LET'S HAVE-"  
  
"Oh, no dear, Ryoko, it's not you that I seek this time. I come seeking another who's reading are on this planet, mainly here at this place. Bring her to me and I will gladly hand over the cure, hold her back from me and he shall perish. The holo-console will tell you everything you need to know." Ayeka's eye flowed with tears as she held Tenchi in her arms. Ryoko snarled and growled at her, but her wordless threats were met by laughter as she called upon her cabbit and left the planet. Ayeka held Tenchi close to her as Ryoko kneeled down by his side, screaming his name. Sasami ran outside to see what the commotion was and spotted the two over Tenchi. "No...Tenchi...?" she whispered. Finally Ayeka came to grasp with reality. "We must get him inside!"   
  
The laid him on the couch, his eyes were barely open while his breathing was irregular. Sasami ran to get Washu from her lab as Ayeka covered him with warm cloth. Ryoko remained quiet, thinking about Nagi and how she wouldn't stop at nothing to get her revenge. This time, however, Nagi didn't want Ryoko, for some reason.   
  
Washu rushed from her lab with a bio-matrix diagnostic kit, hearing how Tenchi's condition had come as a sudden shock. Wa-Oka aided Washu in her analysis of the situation. Taking a look at her device, her eyes widened as the device couldn't detect what was ailing Tenchi. "Quick" Washu said, getting everyone's attention, "move him to my lab NOW!" Everyone rushed to do as Washu ordered. Ryoko and Ayeka moved Tenchi to the bio lab while Sasami was powerless to help. Holding Ryo-Ohki in her arms, she noticed something near the door. Ryo-Ohki hissed slightly at the scent of the object. Still Sasami picked it up and proceeded to Washu's lab.   
  
Washu typed away furiously, trying to isolate the cause of his illness. "Ryoko" she called out, "Ayeka, tell me what happened when this occurred. Was there anything unusual?" Ayeka and Ryoko went on to tell them about Nagi and something about a person that she was looking for. Wa-Oka worked on isolating Tenchi's bio patterns while Washu managed to stablize his condition. "Ryoko...you said something about an object that Nagi threw at you. Can you show it to me?"  
  
"I don't know where it landed...I have no time or this-"  
  
"Ryoko, I need to know what she threw to you."  
  
"Oh you mean this thing" Sasami said, holding a small holographic object in her hand. Washu tapped a button on the console and a miniature Nagi figure appeared. The message began to play.  
  
'Hello Dear Ryoko. To bad we can't finish out little 'quarrel'. This time around, I'm not after your head, but the head of the one held responsible for kidnapping the daughter of the Ruler of the Masame kingdom. I have traced her to this planet and am assuming that you know who she is. I won't bother with trying to fight you to get to her, so I did the next best thing: use your beloved as a bargaining ship. I've infected him with a rare virus only found on Masame, and it's deadly. You have until the sun rises on earth to give the culprit to me or else your Tenchi will perish. Incase you don't know what the culprit looks like, here. This is her.'  
  
A picture of a slender woman about Ryoko's height with Silver hair appeared in place of Nagi. On her back was a sword with was a bit larger than a Katana and she too bore a black cloak with Armor underneath it's covering. Her eyes, however, couldn't be seen too well for she wore dark glasses and a scarf that covered her from her nose below. Ryoko studied the picture as well as the others to try and remember who she was. Everyone drew a blank as to her identity. Nagi soon popped back on the holographic projectory.   
  
'Bring her to me, Ryoko, and I will give you the cure for your 'precious' Tenchi's condition. You can find me on a biosphere on Mars. Remember, until the sun rises.'  
  
Ryoko howled in anger at the holo-projection as Ayeka cried over Tenchi. "Ryoko, do you have any idea who she's referring to?"  
  
"I'VE NEVER SEEN HER BEFORE IN MY LIFETIME!!!"  
  
"I see. Then it must-"  
  
"I've isolated the virus." Everyone stopped and looked at Wa-Oka who was still typing at the computer. "It's a rare virus indeed...and the cure is not that easy to come about. It can't be laboratory created, so I guess we'll have to give into Nagi's wants afterall." Ryoko jumped to Wa-Oka and grabbed her by the shirt. "What do you know about Tenchi's conidion!?!? You're a Masame!! TELL ME WHERE TO FIND THAT PERSON!?!?!" Ryoko demanded, her eyes beaming red. Ayeka and Sasami looked at Wa-Oka in shock. "You're a...a-a Masame!?!?" Ayeka said in shock. "Of course she is, Ayeka. Didn't you notice her pilot's outfit she had on when she crash landed here?" Ryoko snapped back. Ayeka remembered the outfit that Wa-Oka wore when they first found her. She remembered something odd about it, then remembered that it signified the Masame kingdom. "You..." Ayeka uttered, "you're one of the higher ranking officials aren't you? But how could you be a Masame if you attended the Academy of Jurai?"  
  
Wa-Oka slapped Ryoko causing her to lose her grip on the girl's shirt. Walking over to Tenchi, she kissed him on his forehead and walked to the door. "I'm sorry, Ayeka, I can't tell you that just yet. I do, however, know who Nagi is seeking...and how to find them. Don't bother, Ryoko, you're not coming with me. I'll bring you the cure back before sunrise. I'm sorry..." She walked out the door to her own lab, taking Ki-Ohki with her. An engine roar could as Ki-Ohki took off. "GRRR, I'm going after her!"   
  
"No, Ryoko!" Washu exclaimed. "It won't do any good going after her...we need to get the cure from Nagi and that means going to Mars. Ayeka, you and Sasami stay here and look after Tenchi. There isn't much I can do to help him right now...we must get the cure. Ryoko..."  
  
Ryoko nodded and walked outside and took off in Ryo-Ohki, leaving Sasami and Ayeka behind to tend to Tenchi. "I hope they will make it" Ayeka whispered through her tears. Sasami hugged Ayeka. "They will make it, I know." she whispered.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryo-Ohki sped as fast as she could to Mars. Washu waited at the helm while Ryoko paced angrily. "How long is it going to take you , Ryo-Ohki!?! Tenchi's life is at stake!!"  
  
"Ryoko, just cool down a bit. Ryo-Ohki is going as fast as she can without completely passing the planet." Washu sat with her arms crossed, patiently waiting to land at their destination. Ryoko eyes Washu suspiciously, still unclear of her actions. "Why did you let Wa-Oka go anyways? Shouldn't we have gone after her?" Washu remained quiet to Ryoko's questions. "Answer me Washu! ANSWER ME!!!"  
  
"Ryoko...Wa-Oka is 20,000 years old. I trust that she's old enough to know what's happening and how to give Nagi what she wants. She needed us to give her some time...and I intend on doing that." Washu wiped the tears which streamed down Ryoko's face. Cupping her chin, she gave her a comforting, motherly smile. "Ryoko...try and trust Wa-Oka. I know you hardly know her, just as you hardly know me, but just try to trust her." Ryoko embraced Washu and began to cry in her arms. "There, there little one." she whispered as she stroked Ryoko's cyan mane.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The red sands of mars blew violently across the dead plains. Mars contained a harsh and inhospitable environment, but such was the cycle of life. Washu wanted to study the red planet, but time and urgency would not allow for it. Upon this hostile planet laid a biosphere giving some life to the wasteland planet. Ryo-Ohki made her gentle land inside the sphere and allowed for her passengers to disembark before reverting to her cabbit form. The biosphere was a piece of work without a doubt. The surrounding area was taken from an old western, just like the first time Tenchi had come in contact with Nagi, except he laid in a med room on earth now and not in a coffin. Ryoko looked around for Nagi, but there was no site of her, only a lone tumble weed which blew around.   
  
"Where is she?" a voice said from the shadows. Ryoko powered up her sword expecting Nagi to strike from she shadows. Washu examined the area as well and some how spotted Nagi from atop a building. Nagi caught Washu's eye and jumped down to where the two stood. "Who might you possibly be talking about?" Washu taunted back at Nagi. She simply smirked at Washu as she played with the blue vial in attached to her neck. "Playing games I see. Well, Ryoko, I thought you would have done everything in your power to save you beloved...but I guess you're still as cold hearted as always. Pity, but still, I will have you Head, as I stated before."  
  
"Grrr, C'mon. I'm not afraid of you, Nagi" Ryoko shouted, "you're just as much of a sore loser than ever." Nagi frowned and charged towards Ryoko. Washu sat on one of the porches looking towards the skyline. Come on, Wa-Oka...where are you? she thought as Ryoko tried to strike at Nagi. She managed to block the energy blade with the stem of her whip. "Is that the best you have, Ryoko?" Nagi taunted, "you're losing your touch...here, get reacquainted with my little friend."   
  
Powering the whip, she began to furiously strike away at Ryoko. Ryoko managed to block some of the whip, but then a new twist came about at the frayed end of the whip split into 3 different whips, each striking at a different part of Ryoko. "Hehe, now this ends here" Nagi said as one of the ends caught Ryoko at the neck. "Tell me, why didn't you bring me the one I'm seeking? Surely you know who she is?"  
  
"Grr, I have...no idea who you're...talking about!"  
  
"Wrong answer" Nagi said. A burst of energy surged through Ryoko, causing her to scream in pain. "Tell me, WHERE IS SHE?"   
  
"I-I don't know who she is!"  
  
"Very well then, Ryoko...you shall die here like the scoundrel you are."  
  
A surge of energy began to build as Nagi prepared for her final attack. Washu screamed for mercy, but her cried fell on deaf ears as the energy surge began to make its way towards Ryoko. She was powerless to do anything now, as she watched her life flash before her in the form of a purple ball of energy. The path of the energy surge was interrupted when it was just inches from Ryoko. "What the?" Nagi whispered looking at the blade that ripped through her whip like a hot knife through butter. Ryoko, Washu and Nagi turned to see a long figure with Silver hair make her way towards them.   
  
"Well well, Nagi, long time no see. I see you can fair pretty well against a mere kid...but you have yet to even defeat me, just like the first time." Nagi growled as she charged towards the figure, pulling a sword from under her cloak. The figure too pulled a sword from her back, charging towards the figure. Their blades clashed in one single note of harmony. Washu rushed to Ryoko's side. "Are you injured Ryoko?"  
  
"Not too badly...m...Washu...I'm okay, but is that who Nagi was referring to?"  
  
"Yes, Ryoko...she is"  
  
Nagi and the figure fought vigorously, taking swipes at one another while taking injury as well. Blood flowed freely from each wound dealt. Ryoko could do nothing but watch as Nagi yelled and raved on at the figure.  
  
"Tell ME what you DID with that GIRL!" Nagi screamed. The figure just laughed at her as she smoothly removed her cloak from her body. "Hmph! Since you won't tell me, then I guess there's no use in keeping those two around." Taking her hand, she formed a ball of energy and threw it at Washu and Ryoko. "NOO!" Was all Washu could scream as the ball of energy hurled towards them. She closed her eyes and prayed to her maker. Her prayers were answered as the silver-haired figure took the blast of energy for them. As the figure stood before them, Washu took the time to notice the girl's features. Her skin was cream white, very smooth to the eye. The girl's eyes were green, just as her own and her feature too similar to her own. "You..." she whispered as something in her eyes smiled back at her. Nagi took this opportunity to slice the girl on her back, her blade penetrating the armor that she wore. Screaming out in pain, the figure's hair soon changed from free flowing silver to spikey red and blonde. Ryoko turned her eye up to the girl. "Wa-Oka...?" she said, trying to get up.  
  
Blood flowed like a river from the cut of the blade. Washu could see Wa-Oka's strength fade with every second, but she as in better condition than Ryoko. "Wha?" Nagi questioned as Wa-Oka turned to her, striking at her with what strength left in her. Nagi tried to defend herself as best she could, but her blade soon gave out on her, letting Wa-Oka's own slice across her chest. Nagi fell to the ground as Wa-Oka stood over her. "So...this was all a hoax...you were playing game with them all...along. You are...the girl...and the only one to defeat...me at my own...game."  
  
Nagi looked Wa-Oka in the eyes. Their spirits only harmonized for a second as she pleaded for her life to come to an end. Wa-Oka too her hand and ripped the cure from Nagi's neck and threw it to Washu. "We have the cure now, Wa-Oka" Washu said, holding Ryoko up, "now...let's go home."  
  
"No, finish what you've started. Slay me as your grandfather did my mother..."  
  
Wa-Oka looked at Nagi in shock. She remembered the day when Nagi's mother came to assassinate her father, but instead met with her grandfather instead. The two fought hard and long against one another in the palace on Masame prime. Finally, her granfather drew his blade through Nagi's mother's heart, letting the blood drip from her heart onto his blade. "Just another pitiful Jurian" he uttered as her body slumped to the ground. She looked to him and smirked. "You...may defeat me...but my bloodline flows on...and soon...yours...shall...end" she muttered as her body went cold. Wa-Oka remembered that day as her father placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her mind from that gruesome sight. It was shortly there after that she was sent to Jurai to attend the academy in a hope to stop history form repeating itself.  
  
"Go ahead" yelled Nagi, "finish it! Finish me NOW!"  
  
"NO!!" Washu screamed, "DON'T LISTEN TO HER! If you finish Nagi off then you're doomed to repeat history!"   
  
"Is that so dear Washu? Ryoko? Is that so?"  
  
Wa-Oka stood over Nagi looking to her, then to Ryoko...and finally Washu. Her eyes focused upon Washu as she held her sword to Nagi's throat. *What am I to do?* she thought as she alternated her stern look between Washu and Nagi.   
  
Wa-Oka sighed to herself and dropped her weapon. "I have already finished it, Nagi...I have chosen my own path...thus this waltz of mindless bloodshed has ended. Goodbye, Nagi." Standing near Washu and Ryoko, she turned back to Nagi. "May we meet each other again, Nagi...as friends for a common cause. The past is written in stone, not the future...don't let history repeat itself again."  
  
"I will hunt you down for all eternity!" she yelled watching Wa-Oka walk over to Ryoko and Washu, "As long as Terakian blood flows in my veins, I will hunt you down til the very end of time!!!" Nagi's words fell on deaf ears as the three walked away followed by the cabbit, Ryo-Ohki. Nagi's cabbit, Ken-Ohki, stood at Nagi's side as if to cry over her.  
  
The three, along with Ryo-Ohki, were teleported to Ki-Ohki. Washu laid Ryoko on the floor and took the helm. "Ki-Ohki...take us home"  
  
"Miyoouuw" she responded, speeding back as fast as possible to earth.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Washu administered the medicine intravenously to Tenchi. Within a few minutes, he was on the road to recovery. "Ayeka? Ryoko? Sasami?" he said as he looked at their joyous faces. Soon he was smothered with hugs, followed by the usual argument from Ayeka and Ryoko. "Well, looks like their back to their old selves" Washu said, leaving them alone.  
  
Walking outside and through the forest, she spotted Wa-Oka looking upon the lake. The snow began to fall softly as the white reflection shined in the lake as each flake descended. Washu stood next to Wa-Oka as she looked upon the lake. There was something different about Washu this day. From the look in her eye to the fact that she didn't look her 'usual' 12 year old self. Today, Washu was simply Washu, mother of two strong daughters and well renowned scientist to many. "It's a beautiful night tonight isn't it?" Washu said, trying to break the cold mood. Wa-Oka still remained silent as she looked at the moon's blue aura. "Wa-Oka...why are you here? You have only told me of your days at the academy, but never about you 'life'...about your father. Tell me about them."  
  
Wa-Oka sighed and held her head down. "Wa-Oka" Washu said, cupping her chin, "why did you leave your 'home'?"  
  
"Because...because I didn't want to be like them. I was just a child when I saw 'grandfather' slay Nagi's mother in cold blood. She was sent after father to make sure the Masame kingdom would blame Jurai for the assassination of the crowned prince. Instead of finding my father, she met up with 'grandfather'. The two fought relentlessly, but 'grandfather' far outclasses Nagi's mother. Instead of letting her go, he played with her life during the battle. Then in cold blood killed her before my eyes.   
  
"It was then that father sent me to the Academy of Jurai. I don't know how, but her got me admitted without anyone even suspecting my lineage. I can only imagine how 'grandfather' took the idea of me being on Jurai for it was at this time that Masame declared Jurai an enemy. Father was the only one who trusted me, and I trusted in him with all my heart. It wasn't until I made the ranking of Dean of Science that father was assassinated. I left the academy without even a notice as to my where abouts. All my equations, theories and inventions, among other things, were left unfinished and unsolvable because the only notes I had were my personal notes. One Masame Prime, 'grandfather' named me his successor, but there was a catch. I had to prove myself by fighting my father's assassin, Nagi. With anger in my heart, I was more than happy to fulfill that request. Nagi and I fought bitterly until her stamina soon gave out giving me the greatest advantage over her. As she laid upon the ground, I took my blade to her neck and looked into her eyes. 'Grandfather' shouted for me to kill her, but I found that I couldn't because of something that father said to me on that day when 'grandfather' took Nagi's mother's life. I ran form the palace, and then from the Masame kingdom and sought you out. I couldn't bare to become a bloodthirsty monster like 'they' were."  
  
"Why the charades? Why did the silver hair and alternate appearance?"  
  
"That...appearance is just another form Masameans take when battling. Since I'm not full-blooded Masamean, I cannot hold that appearance for long. 'Little Washu'...that's what father used to call me when I was a child...he said that I was too much like you...he called me that many nights and told me stories about you...he said that someday I would meet the greatest person in the universe...the only person that he ever loved..." Tears streamed down Wa-Oka's face as she continued to look upon the lake. Her face remained shiftless as wave after wave of tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
Washu held her hand to her heart, listening to Wa-Oka's mumbles. She felt as if a great burden had been relieved from her soul, knowing that her love never forgot her. A lone tear ran down her cheek as she remembered his smile and loving embrace. He was gone now, but his memory lived on inside her mind...and in her daughter's eyes. Squeezing Wa-Oka's shoulder, Washu felt the hurt held inside the girl. A kind of hurt which was suppressed and held deep within the darkest depths of her mind. Wa-Oka met the squeeze with an embracing hug, crying in her bosom. There, there. It's okay... she whispered to Wa-Oka telepathically, holding her close, it's okay...little Washu...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well Folks, this is it for the week. Hopefully I'll have some new ones worked up in a few days. Like always, please give me feedback. Hope you enjoyed it so far ^_^  
  
~Shino Tenchi~ 


	5. Return of Kagato (prelude)

Disclaimer: I am writing these for fun. I make no money from this, I don't want to. I enjoy the writing and the joy it brings. All characters of Tenchi Muyo series belong to the makers, Wa-Oka is my character. Thank you.  
  
Everything seemed peaceful enough. Nothing too much out of the usual was happening, but somehow or another evil had a way of rearing its head when least wanted...and expected. Sitting upon a throne in a large space craft smirked the vilest of all figures ever. The darkness concealed his identity, but the evil which laid in his soul could be felt across the cosmos. It was the coldest of all evils, no even love, it seemed, could warm the heart of the cruel person. Typing away at the 'secured' Galactic Police files, the figure came across some interesting developments about earth and some particular 'residents' on the planet earth.   
  
"Hmm, interesting" the figure said, taking a look at the reports from Officer Mihoshi, "I had hopes on getting a rematch from that...BOY....and it seems that I may have my chance...along with a bargaining chip. Hehe, I think the dear ProFessor, won't mind it if I dropped in to say hi, amongst other things." Shutting off the connection from the security system, the figure turned the throne to the window which looked upon the celestial lights. "Soujah...set a course for solar system Aries...particularly to coordinate 130999 mark 32." A beep rang through the ship and it began to change courses. Another figure with long silver hair and a lab coat appeared before the figure. "Naoko, prepare some things for me. I have to make a visit and a few improvements upon my invention will suffice nicely. Make sure you have 2 of the devices...make it so now, we will arrive at the location within a few hours and I want to make sure nothing, and I mean NOTHING, will interfere with my new plans." Naoko bowed at the waiste to him, letting the long silver hair flow across his face slightly. "Yes, sir. I will make it so."  
  
"You better" the figure said, "for Your sake, you better."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tenchi Tenchi!" called Sasami as she ran to meet him on the path. "Hello Sasami" he said, smiling at her. She giggled slightly as Ryo-Ohki jumped up and licked his face. "Hehe, hello to you to Ryo-Ohki."  
"Come on Tenchi, I have dinner ready." She said taking him by the hand and leading him to the house. He was always glad to see Sasami cause she was so innocent and mindful of everyone. Even on his worse days her warm smile almost always brought up his spirits. It took a few minutes, but they finally reached the house where they were greeted by the sight of the guards. "Hello, Lord Tenchi" "Welcome home" they said, opening the gate. Sasami ran ahead of him to the kitchen, giving him a little breather from the trip. His break was interrupted by a sudden hand clawing at his chest.  
"Hello Tenchi" a low seductive voice whispered in his ear. Tenchi held his head down, "Hello Ryoko...." He said, walking towards the house. Soon another voice chimed in.  
"Get your Hand OFF my Tenchi!" yelled Ayeka, walking to Ryoko, who was now attached to Tenchi. He sighed as he knew the outcome of this would turn out, so held gently pulled Ryoko from him and walked inside the house.   
  
Laying his belongings upon the couch. "*sigh* What a day." Closing his eyes, he felt his consciousness drifting away to dreamland. The feeling was all relaxing and soothing since his had a rough day in the cold month of October. His body gladly accepting the rest, savoring this moment of peace. Unfortunately, his rest was interrupted by a familiar and calming voice. "Hello, Sir Tenchi.", she said, "I see you had a hard day today."  
  
Tenchi turned his look to the voice and smiled. "Hello, Miss Wa-Oka, how is your day today?"   
"Oh, same ole same ole and please, just call me Wa-Oka. Helped Mom work on another invention while she drilled me about my life, work on some inventions of my own...amongst other things."  
"Sparring with Ryoko again?"  
"hmm, as usual. I have to maintain some physical fitness some ways. But enough about me. I'm going to get ready for dinner. I suggest you do the same thing.", she said, walking up the stair to her lab. Tenchi smiled to himself thinking of how much of a contrast Wa-Oka and Ryoko were. Sometimes, though, she did seem to act like Ryoko by constantly hanging onto him, but that was on rare occasions when Ayeka and Ryoko would argue amongst themselves.   
  
He got up from his resting place and proceeded to the bathroom to wash up for dinner. About 20 minutes later, Sasami's voice rang through the house calling for dinner. The doorbell also rang as it was Kiyone and Mihoshi walking through the door. Apparently Ayeka felt that it would be proper to invite them over for dinner tonight. The night was filled with the usual conversation. Wa-Oka managed to beat almost everyone to the dinner table, which was a first for her since she viewed dinner as a waste of meanial time. Tenchi figured that there was always a time for a first, to say the least.   
  
After the meal was finished, everyone disappeared in a hurry. Tenchi scratched his head wondering what was going on. He walked into the kitchen where Sasami was busy cleaning the remaining dishes. "Uhm, Sasami, what's going on? Why did everyone disappear so fast?" Sasami giggled then looked at him, "Silly Tenchi, remember, today's the first day of the Winter Carnival." Tenchi scratched his head, "Oh, oh yeah I almost forgot."  
"Well be leaving as soon as everyone's finished.", she said smiling at him. Tenchi smiled back and nodded.   
  
(On the Rafters)  
  
Ryoko laughed darkly to herself, obviously planning something for the Carnival. As usual, Wa-Oka nosied herself up to the rafters, watching Ryoko from the shadows. "So Ryoko" Wa-Oka said as Ryoko jumped up, "what cha doin?" Ryoko growled at the source of the voice, unable see Wa-Oka. "Shhh, would ya keep it down already" she said, finally locating Wa-Oka, "I'll tell ya, but you have to help me."  
"Why should I help you anyways?"  
"Because...you're my sister?"  
"Heh, fat chance, you're up to something and when you sink like a rock, I'll be there to laugh at you."  
"Okay okay, I'm going to try and sell some of this tonic, but I need someone who looks different to help me sell it. I did it last year and Tenchi sold me out, so I need a new face. Soooo...what do you say? I'll deal ya in on the profits. What do you say, 20/80?"  
"No way, that's just cheap. 30/70 will get you a stupid duskrider from Travia 3."  
"Okay, 30/70"  
"You must be kidding, I can sell Mihoshi for more of a cut than that." Wa-Oka smirked at Ryoko and turned as if to phase through the rafters, "Why don't you ask Washu to help you. I'm sure she'll be thrilled at what you're doing."  
Ryoko tried to contain the growl from her teeth to a minimum. She sighed her last offer, "Okay...40/60, but that's my last offer."  
Wa-Oka walked over to Ryoko and smiled. Holding out her hand, she looked Ryoko in the eyes. "It's a deal" she said. Ryoko smiled and met Wa-Oka's hand with hers. "Deal!" Ryoko said. With a loud clap of hands meeting the two sealed their contract in a 'pirates' manner. "SO what do I have to do?" Wa-Oka asked. Ryoko smiled to her. "Don't worry...you'll know when we get there. It won't kill you or anything, I'll promise that much."  
"For your sake I hope so...and just to let you know, I'm not cutting my hair", she said, letting her 5 foot 2 inch ponytail tail her sway from one side to the other. Ryoko smirked at her, "I'm sure Washu would have my head for that if I did somehow 'convince' you to cut it."  
Turning to the stair, Wa-Oka looked over her shoulder to Ryoko. "Convince me? Heh, you'd have an easier time convincing Mihoshi that she's a guy than to 'convincing' me...little sister." Ryoko growled as Wa-Oka phased away.  
  
"Ryoko are you ready to leave?" Mihoshi called up to the rafters. Ryoko cringed yet again at the sound of her voice. "Uh uh, yeah in just a few minutes. "Okay, hurry cause everyone's waiting on you. Soon the Masaki household was ready to leave for the Carnival, but there was only one problem...transportation. Tenchi knew that if they took a space ship, they would draw attention, but that seemed to be the only way to get there, until the number one scientific genius in the universe stepped in.   
  
"Hmm" she said, placing her hand upon her chin, "we don't want to draw attention to ourselves by taking Kiyone's ship, but you have no way of getting there...hmm, it seems like a problem indeed." Washu paced back and forth thinking on the problem while Ryoko and Wa-Oka began to fall asleep waiting. "HEY YOU TWO NO SLEEPING!" Washu yelled, waking Ryoko and Wa-Oka abruptly. Washu went back to her pacing until it seemed she found her solution. "I know", she said typing on her computer, "I'll just create one of those earth transport vehicle. What do you call them Tenchi, cars? Yes, I'll use my computer to build one according to the parameters needed to successfully transport to our destination. I do believe that the transport module will need a few extra touches such as sub-space expansion units and non-polluting combustible power unit to get us there successfully." Ayeka, Kiyone, Ryoko, Sasami and Tenchi looked to Washu with a blank look written upon their face. "It means we have a ride", Wa-Oka said with her arms crossed. A unison "Aaaah" was heard shortly thereafter as Washu implemented the necessary codes to create the car. Soon, from a subspace portal, a black car with a sleek body appeared.   
  
Everyone packed their belonging into the car as they marveled at the room inside the trunk and cabinet. "Well what do you expect from the number one scientific genius in the universe?" Washu gloated for almost the entire trip. Soon they arrived at the carnival, setting up their booths for sales. Washu managed a 'freak show', proudly displaying her 'harmless' genetic experiments from earlier times, while Ayeka managed a shooting range. Kiyone and Mihoshi managed the food area while Ryoko and Wa-Oka disappeared. Tenchi wondered what the two were up to, but soon dismissed it as Sasami steadily tugged at his shirt. "Come on Tenchi, I wanna ride on the Ferris wheel." Tenchi was more then happy to oblige to Sasami's request. He didn't mind spending time with Sasami at all. For the most part, she was like the little sister that he never had and he would try his best to keep her happy.  
  
Somewhere in the sales part of the carnival, Ryoko began to explain her plan to Wa-Oka. "I have to do what?" Wa-Oka said, alternating her look between the bottle of fluid and Ryoko.  
"Easy, all you have to do is pour this on your hair and make it seem like you haid grew a lot."  
"And what, exactly is in that bottle?"  
"Oh, just something I picked up from planet Orius."  
Wa-Oka examined the bottle carefully, noting the content of the bottle. "I'm not putting this in my hair. You better give me a bottle of water."  
"It's harmless for the most part. Don't ya trust me?"  
"Hmmm...trusting my hair to you? Have you ever seen Washu's gene splicer up close and personal?"  
Ryoko swallowed hard. "Alright...I'll have a marked bottle of water, so that way you won't get your 'precious' hair messed up." Taking a bottle of the tonic, she marked the bottle and replaced the content with water. "There, it's done. By the way, how do you wash all that hair?" Wa-Oka smirked at her, "very carefully."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kagato tapped upon the armrest of his throne waiting for the result of his request. His patience as running low and his anticipation running high. He wanted his sweet revenge upon Tenchi for ruining his experiment and destroying his most prized ship. Luckily the plans for Soujah were not destroyed along with the ship. It took some time, but he was able to restore his majestic ship along with a few needed modifications for the professor and her friends.   
  
Finally, he tapped upon the button, calling upon his lab assistant. "Naoko, how long until the modifications are completed? We will be arriving on earth within a few hours and I want everything completed."  
  
"It will be completed in 2 hours. I just have-"  
"You have one hour to complete them. I want to look over what you have done before making my appearance upon that wretched planet."  
Naoko sighed to himself and looked at the display screen. "Yes sir, it shall be done."  
"Good. 5 Minutes and not a second longer." Closing the connection between him and his assistant, Kagato began to laugh lowly to himself. "It won't be long my dear Ryoko...Professor...and you, Tenchi. Soon I shall have what is to be mine, the greatest power in the universe...HAHAHAHA."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The night was filled with joy as Tenchi escorted Sasami around the carnival. The carnival always seemed to bring up her spirits a lot. She was so innocent in so many aspects that made it hard for Tenchi to ever say no to her. "Hey Tenchi" she said, walking to the side show, "can we check out Miss Washu's side show?" Tenchi rubbed his head. "hehe, sure Sasami, why not."   
"Yay!" she yelled, running to the side show.   
  
"Come one Come all the greatest who in the universe. That's right, step up everybody and see the wonders of the number one scientific genius in the universe. Come see wonders that will amaze your eyes, if they don't try to take them out. You will never be the same again once you see the greatest creatures every spliced this side of the Aries galaxy." Washu called out attracting people far and wide. She seemed to be very prosperous at the carnival this year. Sasami stood at the ticket booth with her eyes looking bright and wonderous. "Hey Miss Washu."  
"Oh, hello Sasami...and hello Tenchi. What can do for you?"  
"Oh...2 tickets to your show please, Miss Washu."  
Washu smiled at Sasami, "sure, here you go. Enjoy the show."  
  
Sasami did enjoy herself indeed. Washu's creature ranged from terrifying to just as cute a Ryo-Ohki, though in her eyes, nothing was as cute as Ryo-Ohki. After the show, Tenchi treated Sasami to some ice cream. Tenchi also treated Ryo-Ohki to a few carrots as well. As the trio walked throughout the carnival, something interesting caught Tenchi's eye.  
  
"That's right, this tonic will help you grow hair in less than one minute. Here ma'am, try some."  
  
"Hmm, I don't know, but what the hey. Oh...my hair!? It's it's growing!"  
The crowed gasped as an odd haired girl had hair that suddenly grew to over 6 feet long. Tenchi eyed the crowd suspiciously as he finally recognized the voice. "She's at it again. *sigh* will she ever give it up?" Making his way through the crowd with Sasami and Ryo-Ohki, he came upon the source of the commotion. "YOU TWO!" he shouted looking at Ryoko and Wa-Oka. "Uhm..." Wa-Oka said, looking a Ryoko then Tenchi, "Well...I've held up my end of the bargain. Hehe, gotta go, see ya" she said, disappearing.   
  
"Why you little Weasle!" Ryoko yelled, shaking her first where Wa-Oka used to stand. Tenchi crossed his arms and looked at Ryoko. "Hehe...hi Tenchi" she said, "uhm...I was just-"  
"Ripping these people off."  
"Well, I think it's more of an economic profit. I wasn't ripping these people off, honestly."  
  
The crowd began to dissipate, leaving only Tenchi, Ryoko, Sasami and Ryoko in the mist. "Hmph, serves you right, Ryoko." Tenchi said, "You shouldn't try to scam people like that."  
"But Tenchi...", Ryoko pleaded. Tenchi sighed at the look in Ryoko's eyes, then left. Sasami smiled at Ryoko while Ryo-Ohki gave out a small "Miow" before leaving with Sasami. "Hehe, oh well, on to plan B" she whispered to herself, disappearing to another part of the carnival.  
  
Tenchi's stomach soon began to growl loudly. "Oh, man I better get something to eat before too long." Looking around, he noticed Kiyone and Mihoshi's food booth. "Hey, Sasami, can we stop a while. I need something to eat."  
"Sure, Tenchi"  
  
"Welcome, Tenchi" Kiyone said, bowing to him accordingly, "is there anything I can get for you?"  
"Uh...I think I'll have an order of Fried Noodles."  
"Coming right up. Hey Mihoshi, one order of fried noodles"  
"Uh, sure thing Kiyone" Mihoshi said, going over to the box of carrots. She noticed a small trail of the remains of carrots. Following the trail, she soon found the source of all the left over carrots. "Uh, Kiyone"  
"What Mihoshi"  
"Uh, I don't think we're going to have enough carrots after too long."  
"What do you mean!?"  
Mihoshi walked to Kiyone with a fuzzy black and white Cabbit in her hand. Kiyone sighed to herself as Sasami picked up the Cabbit. "Hey, Ki-Ohki, that's where you were all this time." Sasami said, tickling Ki-Ohki. "*sigh* well, at least we have enough carrots to make a few fried noodles."  
  
"You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" said Washu as she walked towards Kiyone and Mihoshi's food stand. She was pulling on the ears of Wa-Oka and Ryoko doing this. "I didn't raise you two to be dirty, low down, con artists! Now sit here and think about what you did!" She slammed Wa-Oka and Ryoko onto the benches seated in front of Kiyone and Mihoshi's food shop. Wa-Oka glared at Ryoko. "Looks like you sank like a rock and I got to go down with you. Thanks a lot" she said with sarcasm.   
"Grrr...shut your trap" she kissed back through her teeth.  
  
(After the carnival)  
Everything seemed to go over quite well, despite a few odds and ends. Wa-Oka sat upon the rafters with Ryoko. "Where's my cut of the deal, Ryoko. You said 40/60 now where's my cut?!"  
"Chill alright. Now let's see. I'm going to have to dock you for that running off. And now, take into account of earth taxes and-  
"Give me the 300 bucks and I'll call it even."  
"Wha? I said"  
"I've calculated everything. Just give me the money."  
Ryoko handed Wa-Oka the money. "Fine here, take it! Next time I won't be so generous."  
"That's if there is a next time." She responded, disappearing and reappearing at her lab door, "well, I gotta get some work done before the morning. I'll see you at breakfast. B-bye"  
As she disappeared, Ryoko smirked to herself. "Hmph, good night SISTER" she said, folding her arms and using the pillar as a pillow. The house was peaceful and easeful to the mind, but even this would prove to be the only shred of peace before all hell would break loose.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Sir, I have finished with your request."  
  
"Good good. I'll test them out when the sun hits the horizon upon the earth. Don't want to be rude and wake out...friends now do we." Kagato said turning to his assistant. "Now go. I will call for you when I require your assistance."  
"...yes sir" Naoko said, leaving the throne room. As he walked down the hallway, he sighed to himself, wondering if his path were the right one meant for him. Touching the smooth band laying upon his left ring finger, he sighed to himself and looked up to the cosmos. "Where are you beloved?" he thought, "I am so lost without you...is this the path meant for me?"  
  
Looking out of a window, his gaze turned upon the earth. The mysterious beauty held within the structure of the blue and green sphere made Naoko think about Jurai. "Oh, how I envy you earth. You are to free and innocent...so impressionable. *sigh* It must be nice to live upon such a serene planet."  



	6. Return of Kagato: part 1

Disclaimer: All characters, except for Wa-Oka, are property of the wonderful creators of Tenchi Muyo. I make no money from this and only write for the love of writing and the love of Tenchi Muyo. Thank you  
  
The Return: Part One  
  
Daybreak came as quickly as the night of the carnival left. Mihoshi and Kiyone slept on the couch since it was too late for them to attempt to travel back to their studio apartment. The morning was met by the smell of breakfast being prepared while most of the household remained sleeping, trying to hold onto what little sleep time they could. The smell of hot tea and such lingered in the air for about an hour, but to most, it was just a few minutes before Sasami began her rounds of waking everyone for breakfast. Each and every sleeping member of the house sluggishly got ready for breakfast. Finally, after about 30 minutes of groaning and moaning, the house was to its usual lively self. Mihoshi and Kiyone were grateful for the meal and the hospitality that Yosho showed them.   
  
They regretted having to leave, but as fate would have it, they were called once away by their duties. It seemed that there was a disturbance near the planet Pluto and it was their duty as Galactic Police officers to investigate the matter further. From the description of the call, it looked to be something big and worth wile for investigation. Everyone gathered outside the house and bit them farewell for the moment and gave them a little snack for the road ahead. Mihoshi cried while Kiyone bowed respectfully to the household. They left for Pluto as soon as possible, but something seemed out of the ordinary about the call. Pluto was a sector of space which should hold little interest for anyone, after all it was just a big ball of ice with little resources what so ever. The thought soon faded away as the duo blasted off towards the ice ball planet.  
  
Tenchi waves into the air and sighed. "Take care you two.", he said, knowing his words were in vain. Still the thought is what counted. "Well, Tenchi." said a voice from behind him, "were off to the hot springs. Don't worry, we'll leave the door cracked for you." Ryoko winked at him and disappeared. With a tense look written upon his face, he rubbed his head slightly as Yosho nudged him. "Well, Tenchi, looks like you have a free day today. Why not take it easy, hehe" he said then walked back to his shrine. Tenchi sighed once again. "Oh well" he said, walking back to the house.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kagato stood before a veiw window, looking out upon the earth. "Hehehe, now is the time for my return. I'm sure the 'professor' will enjoy seeing her former and greatest student again...I know little Ryoko will be thrilled as well."  
  
He summoned his assistant from his lab. "Naoko, prepare the capsules. I may need some help after I get upon the planet."  
  
"Yes sir" he said, handing him the device he worked on and 5 pill sized capsules containing a variety of shadow creatures. "Good. I shall return soon. Do keep yourself busy with something in the lab."  
  
"Yes sir" he said, leaving the throne room. Kagato tapped his fingers together and stood up. "See you soon...dear 'professor'"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the hot springs, Ryoko sighed contently, enjoying her favorite hobby of the day. The springs provided all the comfort of a luxury lifestyle, something that all enjoyed. Ayeka closed her eyes as she slid herself deeper into the soothing waters. Sasami played with Ryo-Ohki and Ki-Ohki who were a bit scared of the waters, still testing it with their paws. Washu sighed to herself, looking around for Wa-Oka. She must be in her lab again she thought, gathering her strength up. Concentrating, she 'felt' for Wa-Oka's thoughts then projected an astral image of herself. Wa-Oka looked to be working on the device, which usually sat upon her brow. Washu's astral projection crossed her arms and cocked a brow. She smiled at how much of herself she saw in her little girl, but even the greatest of minds needed to relax. She began to walk towards Wa-Oka who busied herself working on the device.  
  
"Yes, Washu, what is it you wish of me?" Wa-Oka said with her back turned to Washu's astral projection.  
"Hmmm, your abilities are stronger now than when they first manifested. What are you doing?"  
Wa-Oka sighed slightly, still working on the device. "You know I can't keep my...abilities...under control without this device."  
"Yes I know. I did invent that device you know."  
"You may have, but over the centuries it needed refining to a great degree. I'm just making the slight adjustments to make sure I don't lose too much control over them."  
Washu sighed and placed her 'hand' upon Wa-Oka's shoulder. Wa-Oka turned and looked at her. "Wa-Oka" Washu called, "you needn't worry about that now. You're overworking yourself and need to relax. Come to the hot springs and relax with the rest of us. Science, sometimes, can wait."  
"But the device-"  
"Can wait. I know you've mastered your abilities enough to where you require little assistance from the device...for the most part." Wa-Oka sighed knowing that there was little she could do to get out of the situation. "Alright" she said, placing the device upon a table, "I'll be there in a few minutes."  
"Good" Washu said, beginning to disappear, "And remember to tie you hair up. Having to dry over 5 feet of hair is such a pain for moms, tee hee" With her usual cutesy smile, she disappeared.  
  
Wa-Oka appeared finally at the hot springs, testing the waters with the tip of her foot. "What's wrong, Miss Wa-Oka?" Sasami said, watching Ryo-Ohki play with Ki-Ohki.   
"Please just call me Wa-Oka. And there's nothing wrong, I guess...it's just that the water is a bit hot, don't you think?"  
"Oh, poor widdle Wa-Oka" taunted a voice from behind her, "scared of a little water...here, let me help you get rid of that fear for ya." Wa-Oka felt herself being pushed. In a reflext reaction, she grabbed for whatever was behind her and dragged it with her. With a loud splash, Ryoko got up and cursed at Wa-Oka, looking around for her. Wa-Oka soon emerged from the waters near the shore, her breathing was very shallow and her eyes looked fatigued. Her 18-year-old looking body ached slightly with the extreme and sudden heat. Washu looked over to her and smirked "Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that you're from a basic winter planet." Washu said, "well, you'll get used to it. If you don't, I can always give you something to counteract the adrenaline agents in your system causing the sudden fatigue."   
"Si'st okay...I'll be...fine." In truth, her head was beginning to hurt slightly as she laid her it upon the shoreline and closed her eyes. She soon became oblivious to everything around her, somewhat getting used to the heat.  
  
Suddenly the hot spring shook as if some great power was ripping away at the structure. "Wha the?" everyone said, looking around. The shaking persisted one more time before the poly glass dome cracked, parts of it crashing down into the structure. A sadistic laughter soon followed the calm. Washu and Ryoko leered as they recognized the laughter. "Kagato!" Ryoko yelled, shifting to her battle uniform. He soon appeared, hovering over the bath. "Well, it's so nice to see that I'm not a forgotten memory." Turing his gaze to Washu, he smirked darkly. "Hello professor. Did you miss your best student?"  
"Kagato, you lowly scoundrel!" she said, "Everyone, out before he harms us!!" Everyone moved as quickly as they could, but Wa-Oka lagged behind. Kagato laughed again, firing a blast of energy towards the seemingly helpless girl. Ryoko appeared in front of her and the two teleported to the door. Washu closed the door behind Ryoko and Wa-Oka, keying in commands to teleport them to her lab. Washu's breathing staggered as her eyes widened. "I thought he was dead!" she managed to say in her hysteria. "Miss Washu, get a hold of yourself" Ayeka said, shaking her frantically. Finally Washu managed to gain her senses back.  
  
"Thanks, Ayeka. We need to hurry up and get Tenchi...where's Wa-Oka." She said, looking around. Seeing her in Ryoko's arms, Washu sighed for relief and brushed her hair. "Why didn't you run!?" she chided. Since in the lab, the air had turned dramatically cooler as opposed to the springs. The chill refreshed Wa-Oka enough to think a bit clearly. "Ah, nevermind, as long as everyone is safe." Washu continued.   
  
Ryoko powered up, clinching her fists tightly. "Grr, I have to get Tenchi. He's going to try and kill him!" Turning to Washu, she began to shake her. "Washu! I have to get to Tenchi before that...MONSTER...kills him!! Please, Washu!" She nodded at Ryoko and opened a portal to the door. "Go, Ryoko...but be careful. Kagato is more dangerous now than ever!." Ryoko nodded and disappeared through the portal. "Now, as for the rest of us, Sasami, go with Wa-Oka to her lab. You'll be safer in Wa-Oka's lab. Ayeka, you and I will need to change into battle gear, we will have to help Ryoko in case Kagato has something sleazy up his sleeve. Now go Wa-Oka, before something happens to Sasami."  
Wa-Oka nodded and opened a portal to her lab, taking Sasami with her. "Here Ayeka. This will help protect you. Even though you're not the best fighter...you can still help out." Washu said, smiling. Ayeka nodded dumbfoundedly, placing the gear on top of her bathing suit.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko raced through the house. "Tenchi! TENCHI!! TENCHI!!!" she yelled, searching though the house. Finally she saw him running down the stairs. "Yeah Ryoko" he said, "What is it?" He didn't have a clue as to what was happening. "Tenchi...we have to get out of here...it's Kagato, he-"  
Just then a blast hit the house. The force from the blast caused the roof to cave in one part. Kagato's laughter rang throughout the dwelling, sending chills down Ryoko's spine. She couldn't risk having the only place she called home ruined, so she took Tenchi by the hand and ran outdoors. "Hurry Tenchi, we have to get away from here." Tenchi held onto Ryoko's hand tightly and ran towards the tree. They were cut off by 2 dark almost shadowy creatures. Their faces were completely blank of any features, except for the white eyes and smile, which they laughed at Ryoko and Tenchi like little imps. Tenchi pulled the Tenchi-ken from his pocket and prepared for battle. The shadow creatures didn't attack, just stand there as if waiting for something.   
  
"What are they waiting for?" Tenchi asked as he was now to Ryoko's back.  
"I don't know, but it can't be good."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wa-Oka finally arrived at her lab with Sasami, Ryo-Ohki and Ki-Ohki. "Mis-....Wa-Oka, where are we?" Wa-Oka smiled at Sasami, "we're in my lab. Well one of them. This is the biosphere. You'll be safe her, at least. And don't worry, you can't break anything here cause it's just one big forest with a lake over there." Wa-Oka reached down and rubbed Sasami's hair. She could sense the concern and fear in Sasami's mind as she tried to be strong. Still, this whole situation was a lot for one little girl to handle, so Wa-Oka tried to comfort her the best way she knew how, with a simple touch and a few words. "Don't worry, Sasami. I know you're scared and don't want anything to happen to the household, but you have to be strong." Wa-Oka smiled at Sasami, "Don't worry. They're my family too and I'm worried for them."  
  
She began to make her way towards the door. "Wait!" Sasami said, running towards Wa-Oka. She hugged onto Wa-Oka for a moment and began to sniffle. She kneeled down to Sasami and wiped away a small tear. "I'll try to protect Tenchi...I promise." Sasami looked up at her in surprise, wondering how she knew her thoughts. "Hey if you get hungry, there are a few bots around. Tell them what you require and they will accommodate you." she said. Wa-Oka smiled at Sasami one last time and disappeared through the portal.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagato floated in front of Tenchi and Ryoko. "Well, isn't this something, the boy and his pet. How are things Ryoko? It HAS been quite sometime since we last danced, hehe."   
"Grrrr, KAGATO!! You're MINE!" Ryoko said, charging towards him with her swords in both hands. "Ryoko NO!" Tenchi called out, hoping to stop Ryoko. Kagato laughed at her futile attempt to strike him down. One of the shadow creatures intercepted her, knocking her to the ground. Three more shadow creatures appeared, going toward both Tenchi and Ryoko. Just then, one of the creatures screeched in pain as Ryoko jumped up from where she laid. Looking around, she spotted Ayeka and Washu.  
  
"Ah, professor. How nice to see you again. And good to see you to, Princess Ayeka." Kagato smirked, tapping his green sword upon his shoulder. "What do you want, Kagato?"  
"You know what I want."  
"You still haven't changed, Kagato. Still hungry for power and such a waste of an intelligent mind."  
Kagato straightened up his glasses and smirked. "And you professor are still the same as well." He noticed Ryoko trying to strike at him again. Her eyes beamed red with anger as she wanted to slay him. He waited for her to get closer, pulling something from his sleeve. "RYOKO!!!" Washu yelled, but it was too late. By the time Ryoko's name exited her lips, Kagato had already placed the device upon her neck. Ryoko fell to the ground grabbing her head and howling in agony. "Hehe. Dear, Ryoko, did you truly think I would be prepared for that little move of yours? Since the gems no longer work to my advantage, this control collar will."   
  
Ryoko tried to fight back the mind trying to take her over. She struggled greatly, but soon her efforts were in vain, she was now Kagato's puppet once again. Washu made her way passed the shadow creatures, killing one in her path. "NO! Ryoko! NOOO!!!' she yelled.   
"Well, since you care for your 'PRECIOUS' Ryoko so much, here. Take her." Kagato signal to Ryoko who formed an energy sword and began to charge at Washu. She managed to dodge the first blow as Tenchi saw this from the corner of his eye. Ryoko relentlessly struck at Washu, each blow intended for mortal damage. Washu was at least a good enough swordsman to counter each blow, but her stamina was quickly wearing thin and Tenchi and Ayeka were too busy to aid her. One counter move led to another, but then Washu slipped upon something causing her to fall to the ground. Kagato smirked, knowing that the victory was his. Ryoko went for the final blow, just inches from taking the life of one whom she cared for. Washu's pupils contricted as her whole life flashed before her. "Ryoko...please..." she pleaded, hoping to snap her to reality. Ryoko's eyes didn't even blink as the tip of her blade pointed at Washu's heart. A loud clash was heard and Washu looked up, seeing another figure blocking Ryoko's blade. She stood about the same height as Ryoko with a long Reddish blonde braid trailing down her back. "Wa-Oka...?" she whispered, rejoicing that both she and Ryoko were not harmed. Wa-Oka knocked Ryoko back towards the tree, letting her fall into the water.   
  
"What? It's you?!" Kagato chimed, looking at Wa-Oka. He smirked to once again. "So this is your other child, professor? Now how did you manage to hide her?"  
  
"It's non of your concern, whoever you are." Wa-Oka challenged, looking back at him, "just leave us be."  
  
"You have no idea who you're talking to do you? No matter. Ryoko. Kill this...creature!"  
  
Ryoko quickly recovered and dashed towards Wa-Oka. The two jumped high into the tree tops, their energy swords clashing against one another's. Tenchi and Ayeka tried their best to scream her name to snap her from her mesmerized state, but their efforts were in vain. The sisters fought each other for a few moments, one not truly winning an advantage over another. They had fought against one another numerous times, but always Wa-Oka would win most of the time, but then again that was sparring, this, however, was the real deal and only one could have victory over the other. Soon, Ryoko slipped in a defensive stance, giving Wa-Oka the opening she knew Ryoko would give her opportunity to knock Ryoko back into the water, this time stunning her for a few moments longer. "Wa-Oka don't hurt Ryoko...she's under his control!" Tenchi yelled, killing another of Kagato's shadow creatures.   
  
"Come on Ryoko", she whispered, waiting for her to get up, "this is far below your usual fighting. Come on...get up." Finally, Ryoko recovered enough to make another attempted dash at Wa-Oka. She didn't take any time to move nor did she bother with dodging her. She just stood waiting.   
  
Wa-Oka held one of her hands to her head, focusing upon the charging Ryoko. Ryoko's eyes turned from a greenish color to their normal amber color. "Huh? What happened?" Ryoko said, stopping in her tracks. Kagato looked at Wa-Oka not sure as to what happened. It took a few minutes, but he finally put the pieces together. "So that's why she's special...she has psionic abilities. Touché professor, but it shall do her no good.", he said. Waving his hand, The collar around Ryoko's neck began to glow, strangling her with every pulse. She soon found herself face to face with Kagato.   
  
"Come, my dear Ryoko, we have a lot of...'catching up' to do" His smile turned Ryoko's blood cold as she recalled the pain and anguish he caused her. "Let me go Kagato, or I'll-"  
  
"Or you'll what? You'll do nothing because you are powerless against me." Calling back his shadow warriors, he turned to the group and smiled. "Say goodbye to you little Ryoko...she wont be coming to aid you anytime soon, though you may see her back on earth to finish your miserable little insignificant lives off."  
  
Ryoko's eyes began to water as she looked at Tenchi, asking him for forgiveness for what she would do in the future. "Kagato, let her go!!" Washu pleaded. He simply laughed at his professor's request, savoring the pain in her eyes as she was helpless once again to help her most perfect creation and beloved child. Wa-Oka closed her eyes and cried to herself. She could feel every thought, every fear and every pain that Ryoko felt towards Kagato. She wanted so much to wipe away the pain and comfort her, but that...monster...Kagato would never allow it, only use her as an instrument to orchestrate whatever sinister and vile plans he help within his sadistic mind. No longer able to take idea of Ryoko's fears, she finally spoke up.  
  
"Kagato...wait...don't take Ryoko. She's worthless to you" she said, charging down her energy sword. Everyone looked to Wa-Oka in surprise as she lifted her eyes to Kagato. "Ryoko is of little use to you if there is someone far greater than she."  
  
"Heh, and what are you saying, child? She can be 'fixed' to do anything I wish."  
  
"Maybe...but I am and always will be greater than she. Time and training have already dictated that." Wa-Oka looked to Ryoko, Tenchi, Ayeka, then Washu and smiled peacefully, to them as she gave her next statement to Kagato. "Instead of taking Ryoko...take me instead. I am far more powerful than Ryoko and I possess abilities which she could never control. Please...I will gladly go in her place."   
  
Kagato smiled to Wa-Oka. "A very noble effort, child. I must say that I am impressed. So be it." he said, taking the collar from Ryoko's neck and placing it upon Wa-Oka's. He pulled Wa-Oka towards him and let Ryoko fall to the ground below. Washu screamed as she watched her eldest daughter give herself, willingly, to the monster Kagato. "Wa-Oka, NO!!! YOU IDIOT HE'LL KILL YOU!!!" Ryoko screamed, reaching for her. Her efforts were in vain as Kagato and Wa-Oka began to disappear into the void. There was no trace of them after a few moments. Ryoko howled in anger and began to beat her fists upon the ground. "Why...why did you go, Wa-Oka....WHY!?!?!"   
  
She began to fire stray shots around, hitting almost anything that was in her way. Tenchi and Ayeka dodged her blasts, while Washu placed an energy shield up to protect herself. "Miss Washu do something" Ayeka asked, trying to get Ryoko to calm down. Washu walked slowly to the tantrum throwing Ryoko, feeling her pain. She, too, felt the empty void of pain in her heart as she recalled Wa-Oka's sacrifice. Washu remembered the times when she would creep into Ryoko's mind and see the horrid acts Kagato committed on her. The experiments, test...amongst other things. At times in her own prison, she wanted to kill Kagato herself, rip his heart from his chest, but she couldn't. And even if she were given the opportunity again, she wouldn't because then she would be no better than the sadistic man whom she once called her student.   
  
Ryoko stopped her energy blast and dug her fingers into the soft soil. "Why...why, Wa-Oka...why?" she sniffled through her tears. She felt a comforting hand upon her shoulder. "She did it because she loves you..." Washu said, holding Ryoko in her arms. Tenchi knelt down before Ryoko and embraced her as well. The pain of seeing Wa-Oka give herself to Kagato sent chills down her spine, causing her to shiver in Washu's and Tenchi's arms. Ayeka looked to the stars, wondering what Kagato could possibly have in mind for the universe, for Jurai...but most of all for earth. "I am going after her" Ayeka said. Tenchi and the others looked to her in surprise. Why would the princess want to go after Wa-Oka? She looked to them, "I am going after Wa-Oka. If she is as powerful as Ryoko, then the all of Jurai...the earth...possibly the universe will come crumbling down. I cannot sit by and watch that happen. No matter how much I may not want this, it seems the fate of this world and others are in our hands. I refuse to let evil triumph this day."  
  
Ryoko looked at Ayeka. She could see the nobility hidden behind her eyes as she called upon her two guards to help prepare her for the journey ahead. "Ayeka...wait" Ryoko called out, "I...I'll go with you."  
"I'll go too" Tenchi said with a stern look upon his face. Washu sighed and looked around, "Hey, don't forget about the number one genius in the Universe, here. I'm going as well, I mean after all, Wa-Oka is my child as well. And besides, you need a few of my inventions to help you locate and get passed Kagato's defenses."  
  
"So it is settled. We are going after Kagato...but who's going to watch after Sasami?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure grandpa wouldn't mind watching Sasami. After all, she IS a great help around the house" Tenchi said in his polite manner. Washu held Ryoko in her arms and carried her back to the house. The others looked at Washu in surprise, but figured that since she was over 20,000 years old, she would be stronger than her appearance let on. "Come on, everyone. We need to get to my lab and make a plan. It's no use in going after Kagato if we don't have an idea of what we're up against." Washu knew what Kagato was planning: Revenge. She didn't play with the idea too long, but still the feeling of sorrow filled her heart as she remembered Wa-Oka sacrifice. Wa-Oka she thought, cradling Ryoko in her arms, What are you planning? I pray to the goddesses for your safety...be careful  
  
They finally reached her lab, careful not to touch many of the things lying upon the cluttered floor. "I'm going to contact Kiyone and Mihoshi. I know that Kagato probably planned for them to leave, so we would have an advantage if they could attack him as well from another position." Washu went on to explain possible tactic, but Ryoko's mind still thought back to Wa-Oka. Wa-Oka...why? she thought, trying to fight back her tears.  



	7. Return of Kagato: part 2

Kiyone received Washu's message about what had transpired while they were away. "So," she said, thinking back to the Pluto incident, "that's why we got this false message and found nothing. It was all a hoax and now Kagato has Wa-Oka. This isn't good."  
  
"Yes it seems like he had planned this all along" Washu noted, cupping her own chin, "Kiyone, power up your ship and try to meet us at the Soujah."   
  
"Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Uhm...no, but I will as soon as we launch in the next half hour. He may be waiting for us somewhere near the earth, Mars or the asteroid belt. I have a hunch that he's waiting a bit ways from the earth, seeing how is plans were foiled by Tsunami and the gang. Just keep your sensors beeping and please, and try to make sure Mihoshi knows what's happening. Last time she nearly got herself killed trying to get Dr. Clay." She snickered to herself. Somehow Mihoshi seemed to survive the impossible (given her intelligence) and Washu couldn't figure it out. Still, they would need all the help they could get to try and stop Kagato once and for all. Kiyone saluted her, "Understood Washu. I'll be waiting for your signal and aid you in whatever manner I can, though it may be a while."  
  
"What do you mean"  
  
"Uhm...*egg drop*....Mihoshi threw the engine rotation system off trying to figure out which button was the coffee button. *sigh* Repairs won't take that long, but as soon as we have the coordinates, we will be there as soon as possible. Kiyone out." The screen went white with static as Kiyone ended the transmission.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wa-Oka's eyes opened to the dim darkness in some type of facility. Her head was throbbing like crazy and she barely remembered what happened before. Taking a few seconds to let her eyes adjust to the lighting, she found that the facility she was being held in was somewhat morbid in appearance. Fear enveloped as she looked into the face of her captor. "Well well, miss Wa-Oka Habuki" Kagato said with intrigue, "....one of the greater scientific minds to finish some of the good 'Professor's' works. Or should I say Wa-Oka Masume, the heir to the Masume throne? Who would have thought that the 'professor' would have a daughter such as the likes of you?"  
  
"Who the hell are you?" she asked, struggling against her restraints. Kagato laughed at her attempt to free herself. The restraints around her ankles and forearm became tighter with every movement until finally, no longer able to take the stress it was causing, she stopped and glared at the dark figure. "Oh, please, do try to escape against the restraints. I must say, you are not as strong as your 'little sister', but you are far more valuable and your abilities make you note worthy for studying...at a later date."  
  
"Who ARE you? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, please to forgive my manners. I am Kagato; one of your 'mother's' understudies...well, ex-studies. But that shouldn't be your concern for the moment." She looked at his expression and wondered what life would have in stored for her. Slowly from the depths of the darkness came another figure, one who looked more of a lab assistant than an actual dictator, such as Kagato. Kagato smirked at her as he followed her eyes. "I'd like you to meet my lab assistant, Naoko. He will be looking after you during your stay, hehe." He turned away from Wa-Oka and headed towards the teleport pad near Naoko. "Oh, Naoko. Make sure Miss Wa-Oka here is in an appropriate position to 'greet' our other guest which will be arriving soon."  
  
Kagato disappeared, leaving Wa-Oka at the mercy of Naoko. He walked to her and began examining her. "I'm sorry, professor, but I have to put you under his control. Hope you like long naps cause that's what going to happen." He said, taking a device from the table behind her restraining chair. "Don't worry, this won't hurt...much, hehe" Her screams of pain echoed through the Soujah, but they might as well have been silent since the twisted Kagato enjoyed the shrieks so.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Washu turned to Ryoko, Ayeka and Tenchi, who was placing his battle suit on. "We will leave shortly, there is something I have to get."  
  
"Don't tell me another experiment", Ryoko said, watching her very closely. Washu didn't respond to her comment this time. She simply sighed to herself and walked to another part of her lab. They watched her and wonder what the heck she was doing. For fifteen minutes they waited for Washu, wondering if she was okay. Finally she returned with a device in her hand. "Okay ladies and Tenchi, are we ready to take off?"  
  
"Uhm, sure little Washu" Tenchi said, looking at the device in her hand, "what's that in your hand?"  
  
"Oh, just a little something for the road. After all, what's a journey like this good for if the greatest scientific genius in the universe can't take along an invention."  
  
"What does it do Miss Washu?"  
  
"Call me Little Washu..."  
  
"Oh, Little Washu....what does it do?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked.", she said, smiling to them. The screen which was used to contact Kiyone now began to display. "Uhm, Little Washu...I really don't think we have time for an explanation. Remember, Kagato and Wa-Oka." Washu's eyes widened a bit then went back to their normal form. "Okay, but remember I tried to tell you.", she said. Grabbing Ryo-Ohki by the neck, she walked to a portal to her lab and signaled for the other to follow. Soon they were outside once again near the Jurian tree. Ki-Ohki followed closely behind them and began her mantic pleads to Washu. "What's that? You wanna go as well?"  
  
"Miyaao!" she responded. Ryo-Ohki chatted back with her for a few minutes, then nodded to Washu and Miyaoed at her. "You don't want to fly there. You want us to go in Ki-Ohki instead?" Washu looked between Ryo-Ohki and Ki-Ohki. "Oh, whatever, let's just go!" Ryoko yelled. Washu placed Ryo-Ohki on the ground and threw Ki-Ohki in the air. Soon she transformed into a ship slightly larger than Ryo-Ohki. The hull shifted forms slightly then finally settled in a form which was similar to Ryo-Ohki in appearance. The ship's color seemed to blend in with the surroundings. "Hmm, interesting. Well all ab-"  
  
"WAAAAIIT!!!" came a shout from behind them. It was Sasami rushing towards them. "WAAIIT AYEKA, MISS WASHU, PLEASE WAIT!"   
  
"Sasami!" Ayeka said, "Sasami what is it?"  
  
"Please, let me go with you. Please?"  
  
"Sasami, it's too dangerous. You'll be safer here with Yosh-"  
  
"No Ayeka. I must go with you as well."  
"I am too" said Tenchi's father.   
  
"Wha?" Tenchi asked unsure as to what their motives were. "Tenchi..." Yosho said, placing his hand upon Tenchi's shoulder, "this planet is a beautiful place. When I first came here, I found a sense of peace and serenity. I know for myself that I wouldn't feel content by just sitting back and doing nothing to try and stop Kagato. I think everyone else here feels the same as I do, so please allow us to accompany you." Tenchi nodded to them. "Alright. But please watch after Sasami."  
  
"Thank you, Tenchi." Yosho said. "Alright! Everyone who's going board now or wait for the next intergalactic ship to arrive." Everyone nodded and walked to the teleport sight of Ki-Ohki.   
  
Soon they were coasting through space like a comet. Washu began typing commands upon the console of Ki-Ohki. "Okay girl, now let's see if you can locate a rat for us." she said, smiling a bit. Soon Ki-Ohki's sensors began to beep the location of something huge near the outer rim of the asteroid belt. Tapping a button upon the console, she transmitted some information to Kiyone's ship. "Hmm, that should suffice for the moment" she mumbled to herself, "I hope they come through."  
  
Within fifteen minutes, the crew of Ki-Ohki found what they sought, the massive and terrorizing Soujah. It was much larger and different from Washu's original plans. "Hmm, looks like Kagato did some redecorating with Soujah." Washu said, taking evasive maneuvers. Ki-Ohki began to take a few hits as Washu tried to handle the configurations of Ki-Ohki. "Washu! We're getting hit! Do something!"  
  
"Just keep your shirt on Tenchi. Or maybe not, but just keep it down while I make the necessary calculations." After a few minutes of screams and hits, she got passed the canons of Soujah. "See, I told you I had everything under control. Now the fun begins heheheh"  
  
(finish sometime later)  
  
The inside of Soujah was cold to touch and feeling. It was evil on every feesable level and let an eerie feeling linger in the air. The decorations of Kagato that sat upon the wall made Ryoko sick to her stomach. "That sadistic bastard" she mumbled. The defense druids were trying their best to keep them at bay, but they failed in their attempt to do so. They found themselves in a dark room with little illumination. "Where are we?" Tenchi asked, looking at what looks like something out of a sci-fi horror film. Washu tapped a few buttons on her hololaptop. "It seems that we're in the upper starboard part of the Soujah. From the techinical readouts, the Soujah consists of two parts instead of three as in the original plans. It seems that this path will ead to the main room, but there are several subsections of Soujah as well."  
  
"Meaning Washu?"  
  
"Meaning that it may be more suprises awaiting us while we go to the main room. I suggest we stick together, that way we have a better chance of dealing with whatever may come out way."  
  
"Alright then" Ryoko huffed, "let's hurry up and get moving. I wanna pay that Bastard bakc for EVERYTHING he's done." She bolted off first down towards the path. "Well, as she said, let's get going." The three followed her, trying to keep up with her. Ayeka, in spite of all her training, lagged behind the most in trying to keep up with the group. The floor, for some reason, felt as if it were sinking in or something to that nature. "TENCHI!" She yelled, holding her hands out to him. She fell onto the floor as it began to devour her being. They turned to her cried to see her being slowly devoured by the floor. "AYEKA!" Tenchi yelled, running to reach her before the floor completely encompassed her.   
  
The floor began to devour her at a faster rate than before to where her hand and most of her body were within the floor's grasp. All that was left were her eyes which gazed upon Tenchi trying to rescue her from this...floor. She tried desperately to call to him, to cry out his name, but all that she was able to do was muffle a sound unheard by the ears present. Try as he may, his attempts were futile as she was now completely consumed by the floor.  
  
"NO!!!" he cried. Ryoko howl angrily and blasted at the floor, trying to pry it open, to rescue Ayeka from the hand of that...that madman. "Your attempts are futile you know" Washu commented calmly to them. Ryoko balled up her fists and stood eye to eye with her mother. "What do you mean!? First that madman takes Wa-Oka and now Ayeka and all you can say is that our attempt is futile!?!?!"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying"  
  
"Then What the HELL are we supposed to do?!?! Wait while that insane psychopath takes us all one by one!?!?!"  
  
Washu turned from Ryoko and began to make her way down the path. "The only way to rescue the captives from their prison is to over throw the wardon, so to speak. If we defeat Kagato, then they will be freed. Now let's hurry before anything else happens." Washu sighed heavily in a silent lamented note of worry. Kagato was indeed every bit of the insane psychopath as Ryoko hated him to be and this is what worried her the most. What had he done to Wa-Oka and what were his plans for Ayeka? Thoughts of horrid things ran through her mind, sending chills down her spine. Tenchi could see Washu's expression change suddenly, her face wrinched in fear. He placed his hand upon her shoulder and gave her a gentle smile. "It's okay, Washu. We'll get her back. I promise"  
  
"Hurry up and move it people!" Ryoko brawled. Washu smiled at Tenchi, but still behind her smile her worries still silently plagued her. The three continued down the path to the central room. Even if she didn't how it, Ryoko was just as worried about Ayeka and Wa-Oka as any of the others. Why did Wa-Oka have to go in place of her? Why couldn't she just let Kagato have her instead? She cursed herself evertime she thought about it, cursing the fact that she did nothing to stop Wa-Oka and now there was no telling what Kagato had done to her. Her greatest fear was he had turned her into something much worse than a mere puppet for his twisted games. Her mind began to wander back to the days when she was under Kagato's control. The things he would do to her, the sick experiments, she detested him with all her being. When he sent her on a rampage to destroy Jurai's royal family, she went without a will of her own. When Yosho finally fought her on earth and imprisoned her in that cave, she remembered feeling a sense of relief from her prison, as if set free from long years of pain and tormoil, but soon that space of relief was filled with loneliness. It was Tenchi who gave her some relief from her loneliness when he would visit her when he was little. All the times he would come by and smile at her, the times he would cry himself to sleep in the cave...to her that was a relief from her prison. When she was freed, she relished every moment of true freedom, and when Kagato was defeated, life was finally at peace for her. But now, that changed with his return and to make matters worse, he now held Wa-Oka and Ayeka in his possession. "Why Wa-Oka" was all she could say in her mind as she continued at the point towards the central room.  
  
Through numerous traps and attack bots, the group managed to defeat and out manuever the relentlesss attacks of Kagato. Soon, they arrived at the central room. The dim lighting of the room gave an all to errie and horrid feeling as they slowly walked into the room. "KAGATO!!" Ryoko howled. In response she was greeted with a sick and twisted laughter, one which sent anger surging through Ryoko's, as well as Washu's, veins. The laughter soon took shape and form before them as Kagato's throne lit the room a bit more.   
  
He sat with his face seated carefully on his fists. The twisted smile which he wore was that which sent memories of horror and pain through Ryoko's mind. Tenchi's eyes became like that of a hundred inferno's as he stood with this sword in hand. "Alright, Kagato" Tenchi said, "Where's Wa-Oka and Ayeka?" Kagato laughed in absolute humor as he looked into Tenchi's eyes. Did he truly think that he would be able to stop his plan? Did that boy truly believe that he stood a chance against him in battle? The thought made him laugh even more as the room lit up even more, revealing by his throne a captive Ayeka. "AYEKA!" He screamed. Ryoko could...no she wouldn't allow this to happen again. She dashed towards him with her energy saber blazing in her hand. "Ryoko, no STOP!" Washu warned, but her words fell on deaf ears as she came closer and closer to his throne. He smiled at her, not even making an attempt to get up from his throne and defend himself. As she swung at him, her saber was met by another saber. The force of the other impacting light saber threw her back a few feet. Ryoko, Washu and Tenchi's eyes widened as they looked upon the figure standing before Kagato.   
  
"My dear Professor, little Ryoko and you, boy,...let me introduce you to my assistant. She's far more superior to you, Ryoko, in skill and power, which is surprising seeing how she wasn't created as you were. Hahah, please say hello to my new...project, Wa-Oka." 


End file.
